AT THIS MOMENT
by FOXO'Reily
Summary: VERY FATAU.They have never met. Brian is 31 years old. Michael is 21 years old. Michael spends days under the hard situation. He was sacrificed to pay back a debt of mother. David Cameron keeps Michael. Can Brian build relationship with Michael?
1. Chapter 1

****

To me, it's surprise to learn that this fic still gets some readers. I thought that I must rewrite this. I'll work little by little. This is still no-beta, but, I hope that this become readable thing than before at least.

**Title**: **AT THIS MOMENT**

**Author:**FOXO'Reily

**Summary:** VERY FAT-AU. They have never met. Brian is 31 years old. Michael is 21 years old. Michael spends days under the hard situation. He was sacrificed to pay back a debt of mother. David Cameron keeps Michael. Can Brian build relationship with Michael?

**Rated:** R/NC-17  
**Categories:** Angst  
**Characters:** Brian, Michael  
**Warnings:** None (for now)  
**Completed:** No

**AT THIS MOMENT**

_Chapter 1_

The club was prosperous tonight. Sweaty half-naked men were bouncing their well-trained body energetically and brought thud on the dance floor. Music ran through like a tornado inside of the club noisily and stimulated their sexual desires. The resounding beat matched heartbeats and throb of their cock. They continued dancing and releasing their heat and scent to the sensational heavy air.

Brian leaned on a handrail of catwalk and looked over a downstairs dance floor. He wondered. He continue visit for years and continued catching trick. Still, his prey doesn't run out. Whenever if someone could catch his eyes, Brian could taste fresh meat.

"Did you find someone?"

Ted handed beer to Brian and asked. Brian received it from Ted and shrugged his one shoulder.

"I'm searching now. How many people are in here anyway? Today's mess is fuckin' unbelievable."

Brian thought that excavating treasure from a large number of people who jostle each other was enjoyable. However, the crowd flocked to even catwalk today as well. Brian shook his head in disgust.

"Today is really crowded as hell. Where are Emmett and Justin?"

"They are waiting for their cocktails. People is having queued up in front the bar. It seemed to be totally New Years Eve party. Where did they breed out from?"

"It's because the location unit of a movie came to a town today."

Emmett has pink cocktail and said.

"They came to here by the flow. However, do they know that here is the gay club? I doubt that."

"Probably they will know now. First of all, nothing but men is here."

Ted said as smirking. Emmett smiled meaningfully.

"Yeah, it may be thrill that I make fun of some straight guys!"

"Christ, Honeycutt. It's waste of time."

Brian rolled his eyes. He drank up remaining beer, and went down spiral staircase. He bumped to Justin on the way.

"Hey, Brian! Where do you go to?"

"Bathroom."

"I'll go with you."

"Are you nuts?"

Brian scowled at Justin. Justin grinned to Brian.

"I'm just kidding. Oh, do you come back soon?"

Justin asked restlessly. Brian frowned.

"You never have right to interfere to my excretion."

"Christ, Brian... Why are you irritated with me that much? I just only asked. Do you go to the backroom or somewhere afterwards?"

"Anyway I don't have duty to answer you it."

Brian shook off Justin in irritation. In this situation Justin will begin to restrict his whole life. Brian was getting tired that kid was becoming the stupid little wife gradually.

Although he moved to escape from the crowd, bathroom was crowded as disgusted. Brian sighed and patiently waited for urinal to become vacant. Probably he will go to the back room if he finishes business here. And maybe he'll get a few quite good blowjobs. He may bring someone in his loft if he found the trick that attracts him afterwards. Brian thought about pleasure to get from now on, and some gloomy mood cleared.

When finally he got out from stinky boysroom, Brian found him in a corner of the bar counter. He cannot express his feeling by the words because of the mysterious shock. Brian walked towards the young man so like he is fascinated. His raven-black hair is shining under the light of the bar. The contrast of his beautiful alabaster skin and raven-black hair captured Brian's eyes and mind.

"Jack Daniels, double."

Brian walked next to the young man, and ordered it to familiar bartender. When Brian looked at that man, he soon noticed that he was still very young. He was close to a boy rather than a man. Probably his age is about the same as Justin. Brian's heart withered a little bit. What's most troublesome is 'the misunderstands kid'. Even now Justin is stalking Brian. Brian understood that terror well. However, Brian thought that it was the stupid acts that give up this beautiful young man. All of young tricks aren't becoming Justin Taylor. Brian was trying to pick a trap for this young man.

However, unfortunately Justin appeared before Brian wiped out his hesitation that talks to the young man.

"Brian! Where were you loitering on the way?"

Justin glued to the front of Brian's body and wrapped his arms around Brian's waist possessively. Justin rubbed front of his bulging jeans impudently to Brian's groin. Brian received a glass from the bartender while being trying to tear off Justin. The bartender laughed in sympathy to Brian. Brian rolled his eyes.

"I danced a very seductive 'pee pee dance' in a bathroom and charmed patrons. Jesus, Justin...Did you time how long I take for restroom?"

"I thought that you might have found some interest alone."

Justin sulked and said. Brian was aggravated. Haunting of Justin ruined his plan. Brian glanced at the raven-black haired beauty. Brian met fantastically beautiful big eyes framed by surprisingly long eyelashes then. The eyes were the same dark color with his hair. Brian couldn't break off his gaze from him. The raven-black haired beauty seemed to have shrunk at Brian's intense eyes.

"Brian, what are you preoccupied with?"

Justin asked suspiciously. Then Justin noticed at last that presence of the man whom Brian stared at eagerly. When recognized the man, Justin was completely upset. Justin whispered to Brian's ear.

"You cannot have him."

"What did you say?"

"Brian, you heard me. Because he is someone's, you cannot have him."

"What do you mean?"

He couldn't think that every word were uttering from impudent Justin's mouth. Brian wondered and asked Justin again. Justin moved a little bit pulling Brian's arms.

"I know him. He was going to the senior high school same as me. I'm sure that he was 2 years old older than me."

Justin said. Brian was satisfied a little and nodded. Getting some information of the raven-black haired beauty was good thing. Besides, it won the points that somewhat he is older than Justin.

However, did Justin say that a raven-black haired beauty was someone's? Never mind, fuck that!

"And?"

Brian urged Justin. Justin hesitated and bit his bottom lip.

"I don't know well in detail. Anyway, this is some rumor to the last."

"Spill it out, Justin."

"He seems to have been sold to the man who wanted him for the debt of mother that made for gamble."

"What...?!"

"You know, because the man was a rich person, he instead paid back a debt of his mother. What I heard is...probably her debt was 200,000 dollars from 150,000 dollars of such a big amount of money."

"Fuck, I can't believe! It's human traffic. You mean, did he become a mistress of the man?"

"Do you know David Cameron?"

What Justin asked was the name of a very famous businessman. Brian nodded slightly.

"Shit...I didn't think that Cameron was so sick fuck."

"Yeah, anyway, his name changed into Michael Cameron from Michael Novotny during a senior year. You should know Debbie Novotny who worked in Liberty diner before."

"Yeah...I knew her."

"Michael was her son. And Hank Cameron of David Cameron's son had a few same class with me if I added it."

"In other words you told me a lie. You knew it in detail, and it's true, not a rumor."

Brian said. Justin shrugged his shoulders.

"Hank is an asshole. I didn't trust him even if he said to me some nasty thing."

"Oooooh, I knew it! Did Hank bully you? He called you fag and hurled stone?"

"Brian, we weren't already kids. The bullying is slyer. All gays were not endowed like you."

"Okay, I understood what you want to say. But you don't need to leak information to me more than it."

Brian smacked Justin's ass and said to him.

"By the way, you look for your trick tonight in the backroom or go to dance floor. You must not count on me tonight."

"Wait, Brian. What are you trying to do?"

"This has nothing to do with you. Go, and get good fuck, Justin."

Brian smacked Justin's ass once again and added it.

"Oh, one more thing. You stay at Daphne's apartment today. You must not return to the loft."

Justin shook his head so that it was unbelievable.

"I told you, you cannot get him."

"Well, Justin...You should know that I can do anything."

Brian watched crowd of dance floor a little while Justin disappeared into sea of men. But, when Brian turned to the direction of the aim that achieve his purpose of the tonight the raven-black haired beauty was already disappearing from there. In the place where he was sitting, now totally different person is sitting down.

"Hey, Jimmy!"

Brian rushed to the bar and asked a bartender.

"Where did he go to? He was sitting down on that corner a while ago."

"Do you mean Snow White?"

Bartender said. Brian smiled and arched his eyebrows.

"Snow White?"

The name was too becoming to him.

"Beautiful alabaster skin, raven-black hair, and adorable big eyes. Oh, and I must not forget that small tight luscious body."

Bartender said as smirking. Brian cleared his throat and nodded.

"Anyway, he was sitting down on there until that brown bear took this position."

"Brian, in fact you scared him to death."

Bartender pretended to pity Brian and shook his head.

"You should contact with a scared kitten kindly. Your eyes seemed to devour that pretty kitten. You chewed and totally seemed trying to eat him up."

"Jimmy..."

Brian caught a lapel of a bartender's shirt and wanted to get where he went. However, Brian bore his impulse somehow.

"Where did he go to?"

Calmly, but, Brian had asked again at threatening voice. The bartender didn't tease Brian this time.

"He got out from the club. He is scolded to his big daddy if he don't return to the house by the midnight."

Brian started rushing to an exit of the club before a bartender finished saying all. He wasn't sure why he was so much impatient. Brian had to run after raven-black haired beauty in some way.

**********************

Brian exited in a street from a doorway of Babylon, and found him who was going to get into a cab now.

"Wait!"

Brian had mad dashed and rushed to him.

"Hey, you! Don't go!"

When Brian caught his arm, he felt his substance for the first time. Brian was thinking somehow that he might not feel the touch and temperature of flesh even if he touched him.

However, he was here. This is not an illusion, he exist and stand before Brian. Besides, his smell was incredibly good.

"Please don't go."

Brian said once again breathlessly. The raven-black haired beauty is surprised and looked up at Brian's face. He was certainly surprised, but Brian was super deadly surprised more.

(Did I say 'Please.'?)

He thought of his own action questioningly. Why does he become so desperate? Why is he so abstracted for just one night trick? Brian wasn't sure. But he was sure only one thing is clear. Brian wanted this man unspeakably.

(What was his name? Oh, yeah... Michael, Michael.)

Brian couldn't help touch Michael's smooth cheek with his fingers. Actually he had touched tempting cheeks before thinking. Michael drew back in dismay when Brian's fingers touched his cheek.

"You don't need to be afraid of me. I'll never hurt you."

Brian whispered it. Michael moved his lips for trying to say something, but couldn't say aloud. Michael bowed his head sheepishly.

"Well, my name is Brian. I wanted to know about you. You know, when I say 'for getting to know each other', usually it is limited about bodies. Sometimes dancing is yes...But, um...I don't do usually 'talking' but if you want, I can do whatever you want. But you were already disappearing when I was trying to talk to you."

Michael is still in silence. Brian continued to speak.

"So...Can I release this cab?"

"I have to go back to home."

Michael finally said in the little voice. Brian exhaled breath exaggeratedly.

"Do you have the curfew? Do you get punishment if you don't make it to your curfew?"

Brian asked with jokes, but noticed that it had hit the nail when he looked at an expression of Michael.

"I didn't intend to make you feel embarrassed."

"Oh, no...You don't need to mind me. But...uh, I have to go."

Michael smiled at Brian. His smile was too dazzling. Brian freed a cab for 10 dollars and put his hand to Michael's back, and ushered Michael towards his car.

"Come on. I think my car is cleaner than this dirty cab. I take you to your home."

**********************

While they walked a parking lot, Michael said suddenly.

"I know you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, you are very famous in Liberty Avenue."

"I hope it wasn't bad reputation that you're hearing. I think that most of reputations are unreasonable for me."

Brian smiled at Michael. Michael chuckled. That pleasant sound intoxicated Brian.

"Anyway it's impossible that your reputations are worse than my rumors."

Michael muttered sadly. Brian caressed a small back of Michael tenderly unconsciously.

"So, then, tell me your truth."

"Well, I know the boy who with you was in the club. Probably he must have talked about me to you. Did you get my scandalous information from Taylor?"

They stopped in front of Brian's jeep. Brian put his both hands on the roof of his jeep and captured Michael's body between his body and jeep.

Brian was puzzling over a feeling of his own. Brian wanted to protect Michael in his embrace carefully, but if Brian could leave that feeling to sexual desire, he wanted to fuck Michael so devilishly. Tonight, the creature that is into his arms was totally different from usual trick.

"Do you care as I heard your stormy life from Justin, and know your secret? They call me the stud of Liberty Avenue, but I'm a slut after all. Who cares what I say? You don't need to mind anything. Don't you think so?"

Brian asked Michael. Michael swallowed his breath. Brian talked as nuzzling his cheeks and neck. Whenever Brian talked, his hot breaths stimulated Michael's ear.

"Uh, Brian...what do you know about me?"

Michael asked. Because Brian's right hand climbed his waist and invaded from hem of his shirt, Michael urgently gasped. Brian's thumb was tracing his bare skin slowly.

"Oh, at first your name is Michael Cameron. And probably you are 21 years old. Your mother has made heavy debt for a gamble. David Cameron paid the debt in place of your mother."

"Hmm...You seem to have rough information."

"Damn! Is it true? Did your mother sell you to the man that your body was lust of his aim?"

"I don't think that I want to disclose disgrace of my family to another person."

"Your answer can be affirmation."

"What I thought or answer doesn't matter for anybody."

Michael struggled feebly to escape from grasp of Brian. Brian caught Michael's nape at his hand and tugged Michael's soft hair. Brian enjoyed Michael's exposed neck. The pale skin seemed to want Brian's bite marks. Brian sucked the pale column of Michael's throat intensely. Michael cried out frighteningly.

"No, don't mark me!"

"Why? Are you scolded by big daddy? Does he spank your cute round ass?"

Brian breathed hard by excitement, and groaned. Michael glared at Brian's fiery face.

"You don't know anything."

Michael pushed back Brian's chest with his both hands, but Brian's hands gripped Michael's wrists and his body pressed against the jeep.

Brian's knee shoved in between his thighs and opened his legs wider forcibly. When the Brian's massive erection approached his crotch, Michael shuddered with fear.

"You said that you will never hurt me!"

Michael whimpered desperately and pleaded to Brian. Michael completely fell into a predicament and felt that there wasn't any refuge place.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Brian nibbled Michael's chin softly. Brian needed to capture Michael's sensual plump lips immediately.

"I don't hurt you but I kiss and want to fuck you."

Brian whispered it to Michael feverishly.

"No, I don't want to do it."

Michael protested to Brian. Brian shook his head. It was hard to understand the protest of Michael to Brian. Anyone should have wanted to fuck with him after all.

"I don't believe it. Sorry, I cannot accept refusal. I'm not made with that kind of way."

"Let me go. If I let you misunderstand me, I'll apologize."

"Awww, Michael...sweet sweet Michael. Why did you come to Babylon? You should have predicted such kind of things. You escaped from your big daddy and came to breathe fresh air, didn't you?"

"I was brought here by force to the younger brother of my adoptive family!"

Michael said a complaint while continuing useless resistance. Brian more strongly pressed Michael's body to his jeep.

"Do you mean Hank? Oh my fuckin' God! Hank is gay, too?"

Brian asked derisively. Michael snorted.

"You could say that."

"It's so nice. You're in happy cheerful gay family. Huh?"

Brian said in amused singsong voice. However, he took in something immediately from Michael.

"Wait. Wait, wait wait..."

Brian caught Michael's jaw and looked into Michael's eyes.

"Fuck...don't tell me, Michael. Did you become a boy-toy of the Camerons? Not only for David Cameron but also his son?"

Brian felt that his fingers that touched Michael's cheeks became suddenly hot. Michael blushed harder so there was not more than this. Michael's flush seemed to really get spread across his whole body. Large drop of tears welled up from Michael's eyes, and it overflowed instantly. Brian was dumbfounded by the fact that he just found out.

"Michael..."

"...Don't touch me."

The fact was terrible pain for him. Michael was hurting so badly.

"I never wanted it...but I cannot change reality..."

Michael sobbing uncontrollably, his small hands grabbed fabric of Brian's shirt so that it was his lifeline. Brian gathered the tiny body that seemed to collapse onto the ground at any moment in his arms.

***********************TBC**********************


	2. Chapter 2

**AT THIS MOMENT**

_Chapter 2_

Brian looked at Michael who is asleep like death in bed. He saw the first time the person who broke down with tears. Michael is sleeping because of too much pain and exhaustion of his mind. Brian carried practically fainting Michael into his jeep and took him to his loft. While lay Michael on the bed and undress him, Brian doesn't say that there wasn't vicious thought. However, Brian succeeded in barely controlling his libido. Michael's body was vulnerable and too beautiful and painfully sad. It was clearly different from normal young man's body. Michael's body was trim carefully for someone from head to toe so he is the special thing. Brian didn't know what kind of treatment he was enduring in the Cameron's household. Even if he could ponder in anything, it was over to a level of a guess. Michael's naked body didn't have the wounds at least. Only it can be consolation. First of all Michael wasn't treated roughly. Yes, at least for now...Brian tenderly traced a gentle slope of the elegant hip line that rose from a small back of Michael at his palm slowly.

(What was making you cry like that? Why are you so sad?)

Brian muttered under his breath. Everyday of Michael may be certainly days of the disgrace. When did he become a toy of Cameron from? At the age of sixteen or seventeen? He must have been a mere kid who knows nothing at that time. When can Michael get away from the Cameron's illegal prison? However on the other hand, when Cameron threw out Michael, how does he survive? Can he rebuild his life newly who was hurt to mind and body as expected again?

Brian combed Michael's silky dark locks with his fingers. Suddenly, Michael frowned so incubus is bothering him. From his closed eyelids, the tears streamed down his cheeks in spite of interference of thick long eyelashes.

(Even in a dream, is not he saved?)

Brian was inconsolable for Michael. Brian thought about a past of his own. Circumstances were different from Michael in the case of him, but he never spent the happy childhood period. Father abused him by violence, and mother closed her eyes to the fact. Even if he gave economic support frequently, Brian didn't be dear to parents even now. He was sympathizing for miserable circumstances of Michael. Michael seemed to struggle in the darkness that nobody helped him at all.

Brian thought of an action of his own puzzlingly. Superficially it was extremely uncomfortable. Brian Kinney never does such a thing. He hasn't shown even his little son such affection.

But he did, anyway...

When Brian lay onto bed next to Michael, he drew Michael in his arms lovingly. He never tightly held Michael. Like dandling baby gently, Brian protected Michael in his embrace carefully.

**************************************************************

Michael woke up with heaviness of somebody who pressed against his body. The warm long arm that draped on his chest...

Michael noticed the arm was not David's. This arm is more smooth and younger. But this arm wasn't Hank's bulky arm too. Hank never slept in Michael's bed. He was assaulting Michael behind the back of his father. His assaults to Michael are malicious play that didn't want to be known to his father.

(Then who is this arm?)

Michael moaned softly. He noticed touch of the silky sheets which rubbed his naked skin. It was different bedding that he usually used to his bed. His head throbbed unpleasantly, his heavy eyelids refused they open. Michael groaned and pushed his fingers to his eyelids. He felt they had fever and swelled up clearly.

(God...What did I do last night?)

Michael remembered he was taken out to a downtown to Hank forcibly. Hank took him to the gay dance club and left him on purpose in the end and annoyed Michael.

**Annoying Michael.**

Recently this seemed to be one of the best favorite recreations for Hank.

Michael wriggled a little, under the comfortable heaviness of another person. He awfully felt thirsty.

"Did you wake up?"

For the voice of the man who sounded through his ears, the memory revived like a kaleidoscope in Michael's head.

(Oh My God... This man is Brian Kinney.)

Michael opened his aching eyes fearfully.

"Good morning, Snow White."

Brian smiled at Michael's swelling eyelids and bloodshot eyes. Michael's blushing cheeks were swelling a little too, because he had washed at tears badly last night. His dark curls were tangling on Michael's forehead cutely.

"How do you feel?"

"It's sucks."

Michael muttered. Brian touched Michael's red soft cheeks at his hand. Michael winced for an instant, but was not going to shake off his hand. Brian was through his fingers to tangled dark forelock.

"I remember last night. Having talked with you at a parking lot. But, uh... I don't remember that I came to this place at all."

Michael said timidly to Brian.

"Umm...somehow I seem naked. Did I do naughty thing with you?"

"Nope, nothing unfortunately."

Brian chuckled.

"You slept deadly. Even if I undressed you, there was no sign you wake up. I gave a little treat for my eyes, but didn't do something indecent to you."

"I'm sorry to trouble you. You didn't have to take care of me."

"Actually you passed out. If I had left you in the parking lot, some vultures would eat up your whole body."

"Did I pass out...?"

"Practically, yeah."

Brian nodded.

"Probably my remark really upset you."

Brian scratched at his forehead. Michael dropped his eyes.

"Some people who are knowing my circumstances were never touched about it. You said the truth, but it stabbed my heart. If I pretended not to notice it, I thought that the pain was gone. I'm really stupid..."

Michael muttered tearfully.

"Hey hey, Michael. You already spent quantity of tears enough for ten years yesterday."

Brian said in a hurry and drew Michael close to him before the tears rolled down on his cheeks.

"Calm down. You didn't do that anything is bad. I said an unnecessary thing to you."

"I...I have to go back to home."

As the worst situation came into his mind suddenly, Michael was frightened and mumbling. Brian stroked his back to up and down slowly to pacify Michael.

"What kind of punishment David did when you spent night somewhere without his permission?"

"Umm...I don't know..."

Michael muttered in utter amazement.

"I haven't stayed out without his permission at all. I noticed it, now."

"Wow, you seem to have been good boy surprisingly."

Brian smiled tenderly for reassuring Michael.

Michael shrugged his shoulders.

"I think that I didn't have the courage."

Brian wrapped a joint of Michael's shoulder in his palm and patted it. Michael fidgeted in Brian's arms.

"What's wrong?"

"May I have some water? I'm so thirsty."

"Sure. You stay there. Don't move."

Brian sat up and put his forefinger on Michael's bare chest. Brian could not believe his own action. Brian Kinney gets out from bed to pick up water at himself, for the boy who stays overnight without a fuck. Perhaps it was the first case for him.

Michael watched at the praise the body of the man who stood up. Brian's gorgeous body and move reminded leopard to Michael. Exquisite tall proportioned frame, beautiful supple muscles were placed in perfect position. And also his dick was fabulous. If you were the man, you absolutely would envy it. Michael felt that his heartbeats quickened. He was driven into the peak of upset utterly.

(Am I gay?!)

Michael screamed in his mind. Frankly, he wasn't sure. His mother took him to David's house when Michael was fifteen. He didn't want to remember that memory, but Michael cannot forget what happened on that day. Even if he cannot call it a girlfriend, he had a friend of girl. However, after that day, Michael thought he could never touch a girl. It felt like he dirtied her. That incident polluted him. Michael thought that way. And he hadn't felt libido or anything so far. The insatiable beast-ish two men who demanded him were exhausting Michael all the time. Accordingly, Michael didn't recognize that he is gay. Michael was completely upset. His penis got half-erection. He had to run away from here as soon as possible, right now!

Michael jumped out from warm comfortable duvet in a hurry, looking for his clothes. However, except shoes and socks that put onto a step, his belongings were found nowhere. Michael wasn't sure what to do and he was almost in tears again.

"Michael?"

Brian called his name that move around restlessly at the bedroom. Michael jumped up in surprise.

"While I went for water, what the hell happened to you?"

Michael dived in under sheets in a hurry. Brian had no idea why Michael became jumpy so suddenly.

"Michael, what's wrong with you?"

"No! Don't come here."

Michael screamed in sheets. He fell into a complete panic. His temple was throbbing and his blood vessels seemed to explode at any moment.

(Please God... what should I do?)

"Michael, come out of there. Tell me. What's happened? Maybe I can help you."

Brian approached Michael who covered up his body at sheets and curled up onto bed. When think about what kind of scene there is underneath this thin sheet...Brian was ashamed himself, but excited a little.

"Michael..."

When Brian tried to put his hand on Michael's back, Michael's body trembled. Concern rose in a Brian's mind. Is Michael sick?

"Are you all right?"

"Brian, please leave me alone, just awhile."

Michael said in a shaking voice. Brian sighed.

"Michael, I think even if you hide under sheets it doesn't solve anything. If you don't come out voluntarily, I'll rip off this fuckin' sheets from you forcibly."

"No!! Please don't do that to me!"

"It's already late."

Brian caught a hem of sheets and pulled it off as hard as he could. When Michael rolled down at the reaction onto floor from bed, Brian saw it.

In the sunlight of morning, Michael's pale innocent skin was exposed to light lavishly. His beautiful penis is becoming crimson for excitement. Brian swallowed his breath hard. Michael was frightened and his body tense for fear. Michael's eyes became rounded like saucer, and breathing became terribly fast. Brian kneeled not to give Michael a feeling of coercion and crawled on all fours for him.

"Michael."

"No...no, no..."

Michael shook his head helplessly. Brian caught Michael's cheeks by his hands, and he kissed Michael's forehead.

"Shhhh, you're all right. What are you frightened in that much?"

"I'm hard."

"Yeah, I know that somehow."

Brian smiled and nodded. He held Michael's shivering body close to him. Michael struggled a little, but his resistance didn't continue for a long time. Michael looked up at Brian with his eyes that filled with tears.

"Am I gay...?"

"What?"

Brian asked again. Brian couldn't understand what Michael asked him about for an instant.

"You...what??"

"I...I watched your naked body...and...and I got hard-on. Am I gay?"

Michael was sobbing in the mess of mind. Brian had no idea. Should he have been pleased with an earnest question of Michael or should he have been troubled?

"Uhm, Michael. Didn't you notice that you are heterosexual or homosexual so far?"

Michael shook his head helplessly.

"I didn't know...I didn't think..."

Michael muttered, he didn't have any confidence. Brian handed Michael a bottle of the water that was grabbing in his hand.

"You drink this, and calm down. We can think together about it. Okay?"

"...Thank you."

Michael grasped a bottle with both his hands and nodded. The cold water was thankful thing for him. Michael drank up half of a bottle at one gulp.

Brian's eyes traced outline of Michael's body unconsciously. Michael was kind of small. His trim body was covered in thin muscles neatly, but was still immature. He never seemed to be horny youth who was starved by the sex drive.

"Michael, when did you lose virginity?"

Suddenly, Brian asked. Michael closed his long eyelashes.

"Fifteen."

"With David Cameron?"

"Yes."

Michael remembered fear and despair and vexation at that time. Real mother betrayed him, and he hadn't place to run away to anywhere. However, in a sense Michael's life was improved. He didn't need pain to eat at least, and he was freed from his mother's abuse.

"Are you living at Cameron's house since fifteen years old?"

"...No."

Michael shook his head ambiguously.

"At first, it was only the weekend. But six months later, I lived in a Cameron's house. I couldn't get away from the duty that mother gave me."

"Didn't you have the people who was going to help you? Your father or relative?"

"I have never had father. Also we didn't have relative who could deal with a sum of the debt that my mother made."

Michael didn't want to answer a question of Brian anymore.

"Does Cameron abuse you?"

Brian asked. Michael stared at Brian's hazel eyes.

"David dotes on me as his boy-toy. Maybe I could say I'm lucky."

Michael smiled wryly. Michael knew how David was drowning for him. Michael doesn't understand what of him fascinates David. But at least David was crazy about his body. Though, it didn't matter for Michael.

"When Cameron is fucking you, he makes you cum?"

Michael sighed to a question of Brian.

"Why do you ask me about such a thing?"

"I understood your answer. He can keep you cumming many times."

Brian said calmly. Michael glared at Brian. He blushed deeply. Michael was ashamed what Brian was talking about him. David led him always to cum before inserting himself in Michael. David fucked Michael slowly afterwards over and over again. David licked Michael's whole body anytime. David never released Michael's body until Michael screamed and begged for mercy. Michael hated when orgasm hit him regardless of his will. If compared with sex with David, satisfying Hank's raw desire was easy for Michael. Hank treated Michael violently. Michael had to bear physical pain, but didn't feel hatred for oneself at least.

(Hank is raping me. He is too stronger than me. I can't do anything.)

Strangely, some burden of his heart has decreased when he thought so.

"I think that I hadn't time to feel the sexual desire of my own."

Michael said to Brian.

"When I have to be with them, I too much wear down. When they give me my own time, I want to be asleep without thinking anything."

Michael rubbed his eyes. He was really tired and his awkward hard-on was disappearing somewhere. Michael rested his head to Brian's broad chest.

"Michael. Have you had sex with woman before? I think you may surely understand your sexual tendency if you try to test it."

Brian lifted Michael's body onto his lap. Michael wrapped his both arms around Brian's neck.

"Did you have experience with woman?"

Michael asked. Brian nodded as laughing naughtily.

"I have principle to challenge everything. You had better know it than you knew nothing."

"I got it. How about woman's body? Did you like it?"

"Eventually they are the same human beings, too. Warmth of flesh is unchanged at all. But they have much fat, and they don't have cock."

"I see."

Michael watched Brian's face. When looking close, how attractive his hazel eyes are. Michael traced strong line of Brian's jaw with his fingers.

"Brian...do you have someone to love? Having been in love with someone?"

"Oww. You questioned me about the thing that I most didn't want to hear."

Brian groaned small.

"Probably I'll skip that question."

"OK. You didn't want to do it. Then you don't want to answer it."

"Usually, I don't do love. It's my nature."

"Uh-huh..."

Michael nodded and rubbed his cheek to Brian's ear. Michael felt that he was relaxed in this man's arms. It was weird. Two of them were completely naked. They were wearing nothing. Nevertheless they were into intimate embrace.

"...Brian?"

"Umm?"

"I have to go."

"Oh yeah? I don't think so. You are an adult. You can stay here if you want."

Brian traced Michael's rosy lips with a pad of his thumb. Brian noticed that he didn't even do kissing Michael yet. Brian caressed Michael's nape by his hand and their face approached slowly. Brian pressed his own lips to Michael's lips quietly so carefully. Michael's heavenly soft lips and chin, his cheeks, Brian repeated kisses everywhere on Michael's face. When Brian's teeth bit Michael's plump bottom lip lightly and traced it with his tongue, Michael moaned softly. Brian waited for entrance to the paradise patiently humbly. If Michael's lips opened timidly and allow Brian's entrance, Brian didn't intend to hesitate anymore. Brian's tongue lightly parted Michael's lips, sliding into sweet mouth. His experienced talented tongue was enough mesmerizing Michael. Brian attacked and probed the oral cavity of Michael.

"Umnn..."

Michael groaned painfully knitting his eyebrows. However, Brian didn't want to yet free Michael's soft sweetest mouth. When Michael's fingers tugged strongly Brian's hair, he untied Michael's lips unwillingly for the first time. Michael panted hard as soon as their lips separate.

"...Wait. I can't breathe. And...I can't have this with you."

Michael's modest protest rather boosted Brian's greedy desire.

"Why cannot you have with me this? Michael."

"You know the reason."

Michael turned his eyes away from Brian sadly.

"It is not permitted to me."

"Does Cameron train you to keep your chastity?"

Brian asked Michael in irritation. Michael grieved.

"I'm his possession. He bought me. I have the duty that must obey him."

"Michael, it's wrong. You have no duty."

Brian was disgusted and shook his head.

"Nobody can control completely the life of another person."

"David paid my mother's debt instead."

"Cameron and your mother ruined six years of your life for their self-interest. Haven't you thought that's enough?"

"I don't know...but I cannot decide it. You must not think that you perfectly understands my circumstances."

Michael was trying to escape from Brian's arms. However, Brian didn't allow it. Brian caught Michael's flanks and pushed him down onto bed.

"Brian...?"

"You can find out. You are gay whether not."

Brian grabbed Michael's knees and pushed them apart and shoved his body skillfully between Michael's legs and hooked the backside of Michael's knees at inside of his elbows and fastened them. Michael was underneath Brian's body with too improper posture.

"...Jesus..."

Michael muttered. He couldn't even stir. He had a feeling that his vocal cords seem sewed up by terrible shock.

"Brian, no..."

"Michael. I want you helplessly."

"Please...don't do this to me...."

Brian was rubbing Michael's crotch in his lower abdomen relentlessly. Michael closed his eyelids tightly and swallowed his breath.

"Stop, Brian...!"

"Michael, you should think that it is a good opportunity to test your inclination. If my nude excited you, I think it's worth to trying to test with me."

"Are you forcing it to me? You just want to satisfy your desire. I said No! Do you want to control me, too? Do you want to screw in my ass by force, too?"

"Shit...Michael, I don't..."

"Yes, you do! If you want to doing it to me, I don't care. I'm used to that kind of handling. I am living in that way every day!"

Michael thought his heart and body seem to break to pieces. He has begun to like this man. However, that thought could be his cause of suffering.

"Michael, listen! Are you listening? You can refuse David Cameron, like you refused me, now. You can have relations with the person other than him by will of yourself if you want. Why do you indulge in that pains willingly?"

Michael's knees were hooking on nearly Brian's shoulders. Michael bore his mind's voice to scream for surrender desperately. He wanted to cling to Brian. He wanted Brian to take him. He wanted to forget his reality even if one moment. But he couldn't.

"Fuck you! You don't know anything about me. My mother cannot yet wash her hands from gamble...She repeats rehabilitation and wastes time after all and makes debt again. Even if I work, I cannot afford to take care of her. She is my mother. I cannot let her die at the roadside. I cling to David as possible for a long time and cannot but receive almsgiving until David gets tired of me!!"

Michael cried out under the Brian's body.

"Do you think that it's pleasant? Do you think that I'm doing that willingly?"

"Michael..."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything more than this. If you want me, fuck me already!!"

Michael's eyes were sharply fixed on Brian. Brian was stranded the first time in his life. Besides, though the man Brian wanted to fuck was naked in his very front, he couldn't do anything.

At a deadlock state that seemed to continue eternallyz88;was untied for an appearance of the third person. The metal door made a sound and slid and opened. And the voice sounded through the space that was falling in silence.

"Brian! Are you still sleeping? Because Daphne had early morning class, she kicked me out. Did you get desirable thing last night? Brian, are you there?"

"Taylor."

Michael muttered.

"Are you living with him?"

"Oh, I feel need to subtly correct it. This loft is my home, but he spends here, sometimes."

"Ah, it's exactly subtle."

Michael nodded.

"But you two live here and often fuck here."

"I fuck with various men at here."

Brian shrugged his shoulders. Brian could finally get out of his severe tension, but the next problem wandered around a kitchen noisily, opened and closed a refrigerator's door roughly.

"Michael, you stay here. I tell Justin to kill time a little at outside."

"No, you don't have to do it."

Michael removed his legs from Brian's shoulders through difficulties, then slipping out from under Brian's body.

"I can leave here immediately if you give back my clothes."

"I don't want you to leave."

"Brian, please... We cannot work. It was the good opportunity that Taylor came back here."

Brian exhaled one big sigh. He seemed to have to withdraw once reluctantly. Brian stood up slowly and he handed Michael's clothes that was hanging on a hanger properly from a closet.

Michael received them dumbly and has begun to dress. Brian was looking at Michael's smooth beautiful pale skin like porcelain beginning to disappear under clothes. He thought he might begin to bark for frustration. When Michael had finished the last button of his shirt, a sound of a microwave oven resounded in the loft. Michael laughed slightly.

"Time's up."

When Michael's hand was going to slide bedroom's door, Brian caught Michael's hand and drew his body, embracing tightly. Brian repeated passionate kiss to Michael's lips enthusiastically deeply.

"...Brian."

"You will surely see me again. Michael, you must never forget about it."

Still out of breath, Michael looked up at Brian with bewilderment face. Michael wasn't sure why Brian had deeply attached to him. Of course the stud of Liberty Avenue may be hard to accept merely refusal. Michael exhaled his breath slowly.

"Uhn...Brian. I thank your kindness."

"Wait, Michael. You should wait here until I dress. I promised to take you to your home last night."

"No, Brian. You don't have to do that."

Michael muttered quietly and slid bedroom door and kissed Brian's cheek lightly.

When Michael climbed down steps and appeared in the living room, Justin was sat down on stool of a breakfast-counter and eating bagel sandwich.

"OH MY GOD...!!"

Justin said mumble because he was stuffing bagel in his mouth.

"Hey, Taylor."

Michael waved to Justin, and hurried to the door. Justin found naked Brian who is getting full hard-on and standing behind of Michael. Justin shook his head so that that scene wasn't real.

(Is this true?

Brian really can do anything?

Doesn't he have impossibility?

Did Brian really fuck impregnable Michael?)

Justin was looking at Brian's huge cock that towered dissatisfiedly. Brian who noticed it glared at Justin.

"Michael, come here."

Brian captured Michael once again who was trying to escape and plundered his bruised sensual lips. He knew that Justin was looking at them. However, he didn't give a shit. Brian hugged Michael and tenderly kissed a top of his head. He wanted to do it so for some reason. Michael stared at Brian's eyes with concern. Brian smiled and slightly shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll see you again. Okay?"

"Yeah, maybe..."

Michael nodded to Brian but whispered under his breath.

"Goodbye, Brian. Goodbye..."

*****************T B C******************


	3. Chapter 3

**AT THIS MOMENT**

Chapter 3

**The Cameron's house**

Michael repeated deep breathing when he got off a cab. His heart continued beating rapidly. Michael hoped David was already going out for work. David should have been in his office, usually in this time. However, surely he'll not yet go out if he notices absence of Michael. Michael felt that his stomach was tightened.

(Does David get angry at me? Does he do a terrible thing to me? Does he hit me? No, he doesn't prefer my face or body to be hurt...)

When finally Michael made up his mind and opened the entrance's door, he saw Hank stood there.

"God! My sweet Michael, I didn't think that you had such courage. You went out without David's permission and didn't return to a house until morning! I think this will deserve praise."

Hank said and smiled to Michael maliciously.

"How many thick hungry cocks did you bring to that cute round ass of yours last night? How about the guys of outside? When compared them with my father, were they fresh and delicious?"

"Fuck you, Hank."

Michael scowled at Hank.

"Why don't you go back to dorm? Don't you have any classes today?"

"Well...sweet lovely Michael. Why do you think that I'm here? I got a summons from him at the early morning. Because you didn't return, that poor old man became almost frantic. Not to mention, he knows that I had taken you out forcibly. Therefore, I fell into a misfortune to hear father roar endlessly in the early morning. Do you feel responsibility about it a little?"

Hank grabbed Michael's left arm and pulled his body ferociously. Michael stumbled and practically fell down to Hank's chest. Hank who is playing football at the university resembled David and he was tall and had very strong well-build body.

"Sweet Michael. You had better prepare. You have to take the responsibility for the fact that you wasted my time."

"Hank, it's hurts...let me go!"

Michael winced for a pain of his upper arm that Hank is grabbing hard painfully. After Hank let go of Michael's arm, he reached out his rough hands to Michael's ass. His young, large rustic palms kneaded Michael's ass cheeks forcibly in the cruel way.

"No...Hank...!"

"How many guys did you fuck with? Tell me, Michael."

"No one. I fucked nobody."

"Bro, don't tell me a lie. Your swollen bruised lips...How many guys bite and sucked that rosy lips?"

It was clear that Hank was going to make bruises to Michael's skin intentionally. Hank usually stole up behind Michael secretly after David fully enjoyed Michael or when David was absent for work. The reason is because Hank couldn't touch Michael before his father. Hank acted carefully. His father shouldn't have to know the trace that he left to Michael's body. However, the situation is different today. David would suppose that Michael had sex with other man last night. Hank never missed this opportunity if he could take Michael before David.

"Michael, move! C'mon."

"No, Hank. Get your hands off from me!"

Michael resisted for his mind that seemed to come to lose strength desperately. He couldn't succumb to Hank shamelessly after overcame temptation of Brian Kinney.

A groan escaped Hank's lips and his breathing became shallow. He wanted to fuck Michael. He seemed to explode accidentally at any moment. Hank wasn't sure why Michael aroused him like this. It may have an influence on his behavior deeply that Michael is his father's lover. Michael's delicate fragile body that is totally different from him attracted his curiosity. Michael's powerless resistance was always pouring oil for fire of Hank's desire. Even if Michael knew that he couldn't beat Hank, he still repeated resistance to escape from Hank. Hank felt his cock raged hotly. Hank pushed Michael against the wall and roughly unbuckled Michael's belt with his hand.

"Michael, I wanna fuck you! Pull down your pants, put your both hands on the wall!"

"Wh...what?! What did you say? Are you insane? David's study is the other side of this corridor!"

"His Internet meeting began to half-hour ago. So, he can't get out from the study at least two hours."

Hank told Michael to have triumphed excitedly. Michael is frightened and shook his head.

"No, no!"

"Give in, Michael."

Hank lifted Michael's body onto his shoulder abruptly and ran up stairs and hurried to Michael's room.

*************************************************************

Michael shivered with fear. Sometimes, it was hard to accept young rapacious sexual desire of Hank. When Hank was too excited, he was cruel and so fierce. Hank threw Michael onto the bed violently from his shoulder.

"Take off your clothes."

"NO!"

"Alright."

Hank tugged Michael's shirt and ripped off it at instant. Michael winced for the sound of destroyed fabric and tightly closed his eyelids.

"Hank, please stop...!"

Hank rolled Michael onto bed. Hank's hands were grabbing Michael's hip and going to pull down Michael's pants. Michael wanted to scream aloud. He wanted to demand help from somebody. However, how will David react when he watched this scene? He may scold Hank or maybe he would throw out Michael. Michael couldn't dare the danger now. Michael knew that he couldn't run away. And he knew horrible thing that he has to endure.

Diabolically, Hank ripped off all clothes which Michael was wearing. Michael's body was freezing at warm soft bed for fear. Hank's hands grab Michael's perfect round ass cheeks and separated them.

"Holy shit, Michael! Didn't you fuck really?"

Hank touched Michael's cerise puckered skin that was closed firmly.

"Don't touch me...don't touch me don't touch me."

Michael repeated it like prayer.

"Sweet Michael. Why do you want me to stop this? You like this, don't you? How does my old man do to you? Does he make you scream in pleasure? How does he touch you? "

His large hands gripped Michael's ass, squeezed and kneaded those supple globes nastily.

"Hank, stop it....I don't want to do this..."

"Why? It's fun."

Hank slipped his finger into Michael's crack, rubbing tender flesh at his finger.

"Your hot tight ass wants my excellent cock, don't you? You're really cute lewd bitch."

When Hank's dry thick fingers invaded him suddenly pain ripped through him, but Michael couldn't even cry. Michael clenched the bed sheets in his fists and bit inside of his cheeks hard. Taste of blood spread in his mouth. Michael finally uttered a moan.

After having repeated the insertion into Michael a few time at his fingers, Hank unzipped his jeans. His underwear was already moist with pre-cum. He threw off his jeans and underwear, climbed up onto bed and grabbed Michael's tiny waist.

"Hank, no...don't...!!"

Michael trembled by anticipation of anguish. Hank didn't think about comfort of Michael at all. On the contrary, Hank's cock was bare, and there was neither a condom nor lubricant. Hank loved raping Michael. Michael never offends his father. Michael was faithful and always clean. Therefore, mostly Hank fucked Michael without a condom. The condom was nothing except the nuisance who disturb his pleasure. Hank couldn't wait to penetrate Michael's hot tight inner walls at his strong one thrust. Without giving any mercy or preparations.

And he did so.

****************************************************************

Michael was looking at his room's ceiling absentmindedly. His body was tattered by Hank's violence. Michael was too shocked for cruel act of Hank. David will come over immediately to here if he knows that Michael returned. David would certainly examine every corner of Michael's body. Michael had no idea how he should have explained this awful state. Perhaps his whole body is full of bruises and will have laceration. At first Michael took a shower and had to exchange a dirty sheet. He understood it well, but Michael's body wasn't able to yet move.

"Michael, are you there?"

Blond haired woman looked in a room from a gap of a door without waiting for an answer of Michael. Michael knew who she was. Michael hauled sheet on his body.

"Rachel..."

Rachel is working with Michael in secretary of David. She knew tragic circumstances of Michael, and Rachel is the only person who could say that she is Michael's friend. Michael was working at David's secretary after having graduated from a vocational school last year. David hated letting Michael go to the university. David didn't allow for him to go to work outside, too. David seemed to want to cut off Michael from the outside world as far as he could.

"Oh...Michael, honey. Are you all right?"

Rachel rushed up to bed and touched Michael's cheeks fearfully.

"I knew Hank did this to you."

Rachel spit it out at hateful voice and shook her head.

"I should have warned you..."

Michael put his hand on Rachel's hand that is touching his cheek.

"I don't know why he's doing horrible things to me, but...Hank is feeling me disagreeable, there may be no help for it."

Michael muttered. However, he wasn't sure about Hank. Hank ignored Michael thoroughly at first when Michael came over in this house. Michael thought that he deserves to be disliked and had to accept it. Hank had to continue seeing his father doting on the boy as lover who is going to same school with him and only two years old older than him. That boy began to live at his house suddenly and his father gave that boy the surname of Cameron. Michael couldn't imagine a state of mind of Hank. And Hank was inflicting sexual assault to Michael many times as a result of this, now.

"Michael, do you need a doctor?"

Rachel asked. Michael frowned and shook his head.

"I think I can do something by myself."

"You don't have to be reserved with me. I want to do anything for you if I can do for you."

Rachel brushed Michael's smooth cheek. It was unbelievable for her that young man of Michael's age was so beautiful and neat and clean. Generally, they were coarse and were stinking, and they should have been greasy like Hank if common.

"Rachel, was David's meeting over?"

Michael asked as had remembered. Rachel shook her head.

"Ah, I think that the meeting still takes time. We took time a little to recruit the interpreter who can speak Arabic. Do you want me to check David?"

Michael sighed after having thought a little.

"You don't need to do that. If I have one hour, maybe I'll be able to move somehow."

Michael noticed it wasn't unusual doing such a conversation with her recently.

"Michael, you should take some measures about Hank. You don't have to let low brain horny gorilla insult you like that. You don't have such a duty for him."

"If I can do it, I want to do it right now."

Michael closed eyelids and muttered.

"But I don't have way. How can I stop him? I don't have the way to stop Hank if I cannot confess this to David. Hank can tell a lie to David that I tempted him or easily break my arms and legs."

"You know, honey, I can leak it to Cameron indirectly."

Rachel told to encourage Michael. Michael wanted to somehow stop Hank's violence before his body was broken. However, it was outrageous to tell David about Hank's behavior. Hank is David's only child. David will trust Hank after all.

"No, Rachel. I cannot lose support of David for now. I think that Hank gets tired of tormenting me soon. I avoid becoming alone if possible not to give Hank an opportunity."

"I'm sure I think that I can cooperate for you. You can stay to my apartment when Hank returns to here."

Rachel smiled at Michael sorrowfully. She was sorry for this tender beautiful boy, there was no help for him. Rachel wished Michael to find happiness anyhow.

"By the way, Michael. On earth where did you disappear last night?"

Rachel turned a wicked smile to Michael.

"At the midnight, I was woken up over a telephone from David. I think I deserve some explanation from you."

Rachel poked her finger to Michael's soft cheek.

"Well?"

"I was with a man."

Michael looked up at Rachel bashfully. Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Tell me, Michael."

Michael thought about Brian Kinney that met yesterday. Real Brian's impression was too different from his reputations. He may be surely the stud of Liberty Avenue. Just like a lone wolf changing tricks on each night. However, Brian was very gentle to him when Michael tried to recall encounter of yesterday.

"I met that man for the first time yesterday."

Michael talked to ascertain his feeling. Rachel nodded.

"Think about your everyday life. It is absolutely rare opportunity that you can meet a new person. Okay, last night, you were dragged to Hank and went to a downtown area. Michael, where did you meet the man?"

"Do you know the dance club called Babylon of Liberty Avenue?"

"Of course I know that club. Did you go to Babylon?"

Rachel leaned forward and asked to Michael. Her interest rose for adventure of Michael suddenly.

"Yes. Hank took me to the dance club. But he left behind me and has disappeared intentionally. You know it, Hank annoys me and enjoys it."

"That asshole."

"Yeah."

Michael smiled at Rachel. Rachel moved her butt restlessly onto bed so that she cannot wait for hearing the story.

"Then did he ask you to dance?"

"Unfortunately I left the club before something happened."

"Owwww?!"

"Yes. But he came running after me to outside of the club."

"God! Michael!!"

Rachel covered her open mouth by her both hands.

"Michael, go on talking for me!"

"Well, he said that he drove me to here. We talked a little at a parking lot of the club and uh...he found out my sore part that I have. I don't know what happened in my mind at that time. Rachel, I have burst into tears in front of him who was the first time I met."

"Oh...Michael."

"He took me who was practically unconsciousness to his home and let me rest kindly."

"Michael, I don't want to do an inquisitive thing. But you're..."

That topic wasn't sure for Rachel either. Is Michael a homosexual as expected? Rachel knew that Michael was doing what he doesn't want to do forced by Cameron. That was the present situation of Michael at least.

"Rachel... I'm not so sure. But I could relax when I was with him. I could feel somehow secure."

"Did you have sex with him?"

Rachel asked about this topic frankly. Michael shook his head after having smiled meaningfully to Rachel.

"No, actually, I was really attracted to him. He was tall and beautiful and very gorgeous. However, I declined his temptation bravely and returned to here. It's awfully deplorable that the result is in such a state."

"Are you going to see him again?"

Rachel asked as patting Michael's forearm gently. Michael watched Rachel's face in wonder.

"No way! I cannot dare such a danger."

"Michael. You have to become more impudent. If you want to know yourself more, you should see him."

"How? I don't think I can. In fact, he is the person who is very famous in a certain world. He surely will have already forgotten me."

"You don't have to humble yourself. You're very wonderful boy."

Rachel said. Michael chuckled.

"Thank you big sis."

"Michael, sweetie. Promise to me. You have to take care of yourself. You did your best enough. If it's necessary, you should break with Debbie."

"Rachel...no...don't say."

"Sometimes human must make a hard decision. Michael, you must not kill yourself. If you don't get out of here now, you may do fearful thing to yourself. I'm really worried about you... "

Rachel squeezed Michael's hands anxiously heartily. Michael squeezed back Rachel's hands wordlessly and nodded.

*****************************************************************

**Brian's office**

Brian groaned loudly as looking at boards of the campaign that was delivered from an art department. It was horrible trashy work. He will prefer to die if he used these boards at presentation and have to explain the campaign to his client. Brian pushed a button of an intercom and shouted in irritation.

"Cynthia! Come here!!"

When office's door was knocked at after 3 seconds, the anger of Brian was arriving at the boiling point.

"Mmm...Brian?"

"Come in."

When Cynthia closed a door, Brian threw away illustration boards onto his desk.

"Fire all the team staffs that is charging of those crap."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Fire them. They are really stupid good-for-nothings."

Cynthia watched the boards that were abandoned on the desk. She can distinguish that probably those are not so good. However, it wasn't the deadly result so as to fire all the teams.

"Brian. We have still time to deadline. Shouldn't you give them a chance once again?"

"Stupidly they did a rudimentary mistake at final stage. I cannot accept it. Didn't they confirm their work with all the members at themselves before trying to show me those craps? Although they confirmed demand of the client from my instructions, they wasted my time too."

Brian walked around in the room like a fierce animal that is pacing in a cage.

"Who is the person in charge of a team?"

"Baldwin."

Cynthia exhaled the name.

"Alright, then cut him off."

Brian swore coolly. Cynthia shook her head. She couldn't accept it.

"Brian! Why are you so bitchy today? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm blissfully fine."

Brian said in anger. Cynthia grabbed Brian's biceps and squeezed it.

"You're not a person doing meaningless thing unfairly. If they failed, you should let them start it again. Do we still have time?"

"Ohhhh, is there the guarantee that dickheads don't fail it again?"

"I cannot guarantee."

Cynthia rolled her eyes wearily.

"However, we can point out their mistake. We'll tell it to them, and the same mistake will not happen. Are you satisfied if I look at their ass at corner of the room till their work is finished?"

Brian sucked in his lower lip dumbly for a while and stared at Cynthia. Why is he irritated so much today? Brian discovered it himself. The model in the illustration board resembled Michael. Her color's contrast was same as him. Michael appeared all the time in his head. The afterimage of Michael was bothering Brian. Michael's incredibly pure alabaster skin. His raven-black hair that shines beautifully in the morning sun. Michael's tearful eyes. Too miserable every day of Michael. Poor poor Michael, he doesn't know even oneself who he is. He thinks he is a toy that has to satisfy Cameron's obscene lust because of his mother's debt. Brian wanted to comfort Michael. Nonetheless Brian craved Michael. Brian felt disgusting to his hungry raw sexual desire for Michael.

"Cynthia, had our company undertaken work of David Cameron ever?"

"Cameron? Why does your topic fly to there?"

"I may answer your question later."

"Mmm...Cameron? Oh, yes! We had managed an advertisement of the spa & restaurant that he developed last year into the East Coast."

"Who was in charge?"

"Probably it was Rosenberg, I remember that."

"Umm. Does the work still continue?"

Brian asked. Cynthia was so confused and spread her both arms.

"Brian, what is this? What the hell are you trying to do?"

Brian shrugged his shoulders and smiled approvingly.

"That doesn't matter much. But perhaps I may awfully piss off Cameron. If I do, other agencies will get his work. However, fortunately I don't like Rosenberg. I decided I don't give a shit even if I anger Cameron."

***************************************************************

**Michael's room**

At Rachel's help Michael was preparing somehow everything. Michael knew that his body was awfully damaged. His shoulder and back throbbing with pain, and the pain brought him even nausea.

Several minutes later, David raided Michael's room like a storm.

"Michael!"

David caught Michael's both shoulders that is lying down on the bed, and he shook Michael's body intensely.

"Where did you go to last night? Do you understand how much I worried about you?"

"David... I'm sorry."

Michael flinched. David was only grasping his shoulders, but sharp pain ran through his body. David noticed Michael's expression that is showing the pain.

"Michael? Were you hurt? What happened to you yesterday?"

David's large hands groped Michael's body irresistibly. It was clear at a glance that David wanted to check Michael's body. Eventually Michael has to do it. Michael sighed deeply.

"David, I'm sorry for last night. I was going to return to home soon after got separated from Hank. But I have been involved in a trouble."

Michael swallowed his breath. His temple was throbbing noisily, and his cheeks blushed.

"Did somebody hurt you?"

David asked quietly unbearably. Michael nodded. The order of the time when the incidents happened was different, but incident was a fact.

"Michael, I have to know what happened to you. Take off your clothes."

David said flatly. Michael looked up at David's face helplessly. Michael had to do this. Michael opened front of his shirt by his own hands before David's hands touched Michael's shirt. The marks of Hank's violence were beginning already discoloration to purple. Michael's upper arm had clearly bruises that Hank left. Michael's pale neck and chest had innumerable bite marks, and there was huge bruises when Hank grabbed his waist. Large painful hickeys and several welts were running to Michael's stomach. David traced them to check Michael's wound one by one and inspected them. David inhaled shaky breath. Michael knew well what his rage was.

"...David?"

"Wait, Michael. Let me see all."

David reached over belt of Michael's pants. Michael drew back.

"David...Do you have to see it?"

"Michael, I have to look. I have to know what kind of things were done to your body."

While David took down his pants and underwear, Michael turned his face away. David palmed Michael's ass that had congested with blood in his hands.

"Did the man rape you?"

David asked. Michael nodded.

"Were you with the man until morning?"

"No, there was the person who helped me after what happened to me. I was almost unconsciousness. He let me take rest in his house until this morning."

David's hands were not violent like Hank, but after all David forced his way through Michael's body and exposed the most raw part. Michael sobbed for humiliation and vexation.

"No more, David."

"Michael. Who did this to you? Does the man who helped you know the fucker?"

"I don't know who did this to me. I couldn't see even the man's face well. And then I don't think the person that helped me watched a criminal."

Michael told a lie. David never knew how much Michael wanted to say the truth.

"Michael...My pretty Michael, I cannot withdraw as it is."

David muttered in groan. His breathing became fast, and his hands were crawling everywhere on Michael's body.

"David...?"

"I cannot bear with having let the other man dirty you."

Michael understood for the first time what David was going to do. Michael couldn't believe it. By prediction of what David was trying to do to him, Michael burst into tears.

"David, please forgive me. I'm already so sore. I cannot do it now."

"Michael, I have to do it. I have to make you my possession again."

David encircled Michael's waist at his arms, and drew Michael close to him. David nibbled Michael's nipples and sucked relentlessly.

"No, David. No, please..."

"Baby, you're mine."

David's lips shut up Michael's entreaty. Michael felt that his heart is slowly dying. He wanted to think about nothing anymore. He wanted to feel nothing. He got tired of constant pain of body and mind. He rather wished he was completely destroyed.

Michael didn't want to live anymore.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*T B C*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	4. Chapter 4

**AT THIS MOMENT**

_Chapter 4_

Rachel couldn't agree to Michael trying to go out. When he cannot even get up at horrible agony that that the Camerons gave to him, and continued puking his guts three days, Rachel felt Michael not being really saved. If God is there, watching this tragedy dumbly, what the hell is God thinking about?

Apart from his external wounds, the doctor said that Michael was suffering from autointoxication. Actually, the autointoxication was mostly the disease of the child but according to the doctor, Michael seemed to have suffered from that disease since he was child. Michael continued drip infusion, and nausea was finally abated this morning but sadly because he couldn't eat anything almost three days, his small body became smaller than ever.

Rachel is waiting for Michael now in front of the simple house of the Novotnys. She couldn't let Michael go out alone. She watched Michael from inside of the car anxiously. When Michael got off her car, he was just barely walking. Rachel couldn't understand why Michael wanted to go to his mother's house despite of his awful physical condition. She hardly thought that Debbie Novotny could cheer up Michael motherly. Rachel has met Debbie Novotny before. In fact she was asked to David and came to this house several times to hand a check for Debbie Novotny. Rachel couldn't believe that Debbie Novotny was Michael's real mother. She decorated cheap accessories too many noisily and was very vulgar and she didn't at all resemble with Michael. Rachel didn't want to hurt Michael more than now. The mother who sold her own child can really console hurting son tenderly? Rachel doubts it.

Michael used the key that was hidden with a doormat, and opened entrance's door. That key was waiting for him at same place in his childhood too. Michael smiled at indifference of his mother. The house was desolate badly. Dead leaves were piled up in a small back yard and the miscellaneous garbage were abandoned everywhere. Paint of the porch comes off and becomes spotting. Michael sighed sadly. The condition of house was a little better than now in his childhood. Now the house became almost ruins. The problem didn't seem to be only the time that went by.

Michael set foot in the good old house. He entered the house and looked around an immediate living room. She was nowhere to be seen. Michael went to a kitchen and was surprised to see a mountain of dirty tableware and half eaten rotting meal. When he was kid, his mother wasn't the woman who doesn't clear up her kitchen.

Michael got out of the kitchen that is giving off a stench, and went to upstairs. Probably his mother will be in her bedroom. Michael carefully climbed up the stairs where dust accumulated in a corner. Dull pain was still left to his body. This horrible trouble drove Michael to slough of despond. Michael felt he is blown on cliff to strong wind. David never hurt Michael physically so far. However, David hurt Michael furthermore that was already hurting terribly. Michael was thinking his body was valuable thing for David at least. Eventually, it was so wrong. He can believe nothing anymore. Even David damaged Michael's body. That fact was unexpected shock to Michael.

Michael opened the door of the room that he was using when he was kid. The room that he spent to 15 years old was in a terrible condition. His bed's mattress was bare, and trash is scattering all over on the floor. The broken glass of photo-frame was abandoned onto his desk. The photograph of him with his uncle was just in there. Michael sobbed quietly. Because his gentle uncle didn't know the truth, Michael couldn't bear his sorrow. His uncle believed that Michael became an adopted child of Cameron and spent his life happily. He thought that his nephew became an adopted child of a rich businessman was far good than he was with mother who cannot wash her hands from a gamble. Michael picks the photograph from mess of broken glass and pocketed it. He left his childhood room and went to mother's bedroom.

"Mom?"

Michael knocked the door and called to her. When the door opened slowly after a muffled sound, Michael was surprised. His mother was too different from his memory.

"Michael...!"

Debbie looked at her son as having been surprised.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you."

Michael muttered timidly. David hated that Michael went to see his mother. In fact, ten months passed since Michael met his mother last time. Why did mother change so much? There should have been some reason. She wasn't yet reaching 40 years old, but already getting too old. She gained weight immensely and her blonde hair was mixing with gray hair, also her face was full of stains and wrinkles.

"Did Mr. Cameron allow it to you?"

Debbie asked Michael curtly. Michael shook his head.

"I didn't say to David."

When Michael said Debbie sighed tiredly.

"Michael, you shouldn't anger him."

"Mom...Till when should I stay with him?"

"What?!"

Debbie asked again at fierce voice.

"What do you mean? Why did you come to here without getting his consent? What the hell do you want?"

"Do you owe how much from David? If I pay back it, can I set me free?"

Michael wiped the tears that rolled down on his cheeks at the back of the hand roughly. Debbie shook her head harshly.

"Michael, what do you think about? You became his adopted child. It isn't only a problem of money anymore. You're his son now. He should take good care of you. You know, he loves you."

"I'm not his son. It's not love, I'm his sex toy!"

Michael cried out.

"David repeated an immoral sex with me who was child! You let him fuck me!! He doesn't yet leave me alone. Besides, his true son insults me now!! They...they continue raping me. How long must I bear it?"

"Michael, shut up, fuckin' shut up!!"

Debbie's palm was hitting Michael's cheek severely. So hard. Michael fell down to the dusty dirty floor at shock. Michael looked up at his mother's face. She scowled at Michael with glaring eyes. Even hatred existed inside her eyes. Michael realized she wasn't his mother anymore. She seemed to be unknown woman whom he didn't know at all.

"Go home, Michael. Here isn't your home anymore. You cannot anger David. Fortunately he takes care of me. He takes care of the mortgage of this house and the cost of my living, too. However, if you anger him how can I live my life? How can you do such horrible thing to your real mother?"

Finally Michael stood up from the floor and ran down stairs without looking at mother's face that continued yelling at him. Michael couldn't think anything. He concentrated on only a pain of his cheek that burnt hit by her. Michael has lost mother even inside of his heart. She destroyed and stained even his good memory of the childhood. Michael couldn't stop his mother disappeared from his heart.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Rachel realized instantly something happened when watched Michael who came out of his mother's house. Michael was awfully upset and couldn't hide his tears that overflow from his eyes. And the large red handprint emerged on his left cheek.

"Oh my God, Michael! Did she hit you?"

Rachel held Michael who uncontrollably sobs.

"Michael, tell me. On earth what happened? What did she say to you? Why does she torment you so much?"

"I...I don't know... what to do... anymore."

Michael muttered brokenly in utter daze.

"Why...I have to live? Why I have to gratify them? Till when do I have to continue it? Until I'm worn out or they get tired of me? How long I must bear these torments...?"

"No, Michael, you can escape this fuckin' hell. You already know well, she is not your mother anymore. Cut her off. Nobody blames you."

Rachel touched Michael's red swollen cheeks. Michael wasn't sure what he should do. But the fact that mother's debt might befall his uncle if he escaped let Michael scared enough.

"Michael, promise to me."

Rachel wiped Michael's tears with her handkerchief.

"You have to think that you survive at least. In a house of Cameron, you must secure minimum personal security at least. You have to tell it to David if you ever cannot lose David's financial aid. In this situation, if Hank hurt you again he can kill you. I don't think that David consents tacitly to it. In fact, he cares about you. Hank may give you horrible disease. Do you understand it?"

Rachel persuaded Michael desperately. Rachel didn't know all things of that night. Michael couldn't talk to Rachel about the merciless act that David made him. Does David still care about Michael as Rachel said? Michael didn't expect it anymore.

But Michael nodded feebly.

"Yes, Rachel. I will. If something happened I'll tell David."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Brian displeased himself. He understood he was doing ridiculous thing. He employed someone and investigated Michael's personal history background, and became clear that Michael did perfect adoption with David. Michael's mother abandoned all parental authority, and there was no problem that legally Michael Novotny became Michael Cameron. In addition, David Cameron is even taking care of life of Debbie Novotny now too. Outwardly Cameron seems to be a rich charitable person without a weak point to criticize. To David Cameron, it was obvious that obtaining Michael wasn't his mere diversion. After Michael graduated from a senior high school, David Cameron respected his will and let Michael go to a vocational school of accounts. Michael is working as a secretary of Cameron after graduated from the school. As Michael said, David Cameron seemed to dote on Michael. He never let go of Michael from his side. Officially Michael was David's adopted child, but actually Michael is his lover. David Cameron was almost imprisoning Michael in his territory.

"Brian, are you dreaming or something?"

Lindsay asked as receiving fretful Gus from Brian's hands.

"Though your son is crying, don't you notice it?"

Lindsay shook her head wearily. The park of Sunday's afternoon crowded at families. Lindsay spread a blanket on the bench and has begun to exchange a diaper of Gus.

"You know, Justin is worrying about you. You seem to have been absent-minded all the time recently."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well...Justin said to me in this way. 'Brian wants a new toy other than me.'"

Lindsay watched Brian's poker face.

"Actually, I can imagine what kind of thing it is. But I suppose maybe you don't want to talk about that thing to me. Am I right?"

Lindsay asked. Brian sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Lindsay. Do you swallow all of Justin's silly talk?"

"Mmm... Actually, at first I thought because you want to break up with Justin you pretend to be interested in other boys. You don't like having the steady relationship. I understand it. Therefore I thought that you wanted to be freed from relationship with Justin."

Lindsay smiled and continued talking.

"But probably Justin will be right. You seem to be surely preoccupied with something."

Lindsay threw away a dirty diaper of Gus in a plastic bag. And she turned around towards Brian after wiped her hands with sanitization sheet.

"Tell me, Brian. You have never chased someone so far. But, obviously you seem to try to do it now."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Brian smirked and said to Lindsay.

"You know well I run after nobody."

"You can break the rules whenever you want. It's your rules."

"You don't give up uncovering my secret, do you?"

"Yup. Is the boy cute? Justin didn't much talk about it. I know why, it will be that boy is very cute. However, when did you become a pedophile?"

"Lindsay, did you forget Gus is here? Stop speaking an inappropriate thing. I just did investigation of personal history of a new client."

"Oh, I see. Then, do you have sex with that client?"

Lindsay didn't back off. Brian thinks about it and muttered.

"It usually depends on time and a case."

Lindsay nodded and said.

"In any case, I don't want you to make Justin sad."

"Lindsay, if Justin want to grieve, it's his freedom. Let him grieve. Don't worry, he is the drama queen."

Brian said disgustedly. He didn't want to think about Justin now. Still, when did Justin become his responsibility? He pay his school expenses and let him live in his loft. Nonetheless does he want more? Has he to care about Justin more? Give me a break!

"Do you intend to do something?"

Lindsay asked. Brian wasn't sure how he should answer about this.

"Well, nothing may take action...or may go for a reckless action."

Brian muttered as being lost in his thought deeply. The place such as a healthy park of the Sunday's afternoon bothered Brian. Here wasn't the place where he belonged. However, seemingly they could look like perfect heterosexuals family.

"Brian... I feel unease. You're so strange. Are you in love with that boy?"

Lindsay asked Brian suspiciously. Brian stared at Lindsay in wonder.

"What did you say?"

"Are you still meeting that boy?"

"I can't even talk to him. Lindsay, he seems to be totally shut in the castle."

Brian shook his head as laughing. Lindsay decided to try once again.

"Brian, tell me about him. What's his name?"

"...Michael."

Brian exhaled it with a sigh.

"His name is Michael."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Rachel noticed in a moment Michael's complexion became pale while driving a car. Rachel talked to Michael who is sitting limply on the seat.

"Michael, are you all right? Are you feeling sick?"

When Rachel asked it anxiously, Michael opened his eyes which he was closing and put his hand on his forehead.

"Oh...shit, I'm sorry, Rachel. I need fresh air and some water. Will you stop the car somewhere? I may throw up."

"There should have been a big park in the right side of the street when we go a little more. We can stop the car there. Can you endure a little while?"

Rachel told Michael encouragingly. Michael smiled weakly at Rachel and nodded.

The park was bustling at too many small children and wasn't environment to be able to rest from calmly, but first of all she could let Michael lie down at a bench. Rachel bought a bottle of water at vender and took Michael hurriedly to a vacant bench.

"You shouldn't have gone out. I had to stop you. Besides, you were hurt again because of your mother."

"Rachel, I'm all right."

Michael's voice was barely audible. He lay onto bench and took a medicine that was handed from the doctor yesterday. Michael pressed cold water's bottle to his swollen red cheek.

"I think that it was good I met mother today. I didn't know much what kind of feelings she had for me. I thought that she was suffering in a terrible sense of guilt. But I was wrong. Probably, she is happy now than living with me."

Rachel looked at Michael's big beautiful dark eyes. His eyes seemed to have already given all up.

"I don't know what kind of deal was exchanging between her and David. She was scared I angered David. If I escape from David, I think that she surely loses all."

Michael shook his head miserably. Rachel petted Michael's head put onto her lap kindly.

"She doesn't do even working. Michael, do you know it? Whenever she makes a debt, David settles it clean instantly. If she overcomes vice and does even a work properly, she isn't condition to be troubled with a debt."

"But if I escape? David may demand return of all debts that he paid."

Michael's breathing became fast for concern. Rachel tried to calm him.

"No, David doesn't do such a thing. What did you pay sacrifice for for six years? You deserve enough that debt."

"But I'm Cameron legally. Probably David doesn't allow me to get out from his house. I'm already twenty one, but I cannot still even go out without his permission."

Michael muttered. Rachel sighed.

"Michael, I don't know what to do but I don't think that what he was doing to you is legal. I think that you should try talk to David at least if you want to stop it that he touches your body."

"David who doesn't touch my body..."

Michael muttered in his mouth and couldn't stop strange giggle.

"Michael?"

Rachel looked into Michael's face anxiously. Michael smiled at Rachel.

"I'm sorry. Just...I couldn't imagine him who don't touch my body."

And the tears that welled up from Michael's eyes rolled down his cheeks.

"Even for these three days when I was useless for him, he didn't leave me alone."

"What did you say now...?"

Rachel didn't want to hear it, but asked him.

"Did he touch you?"

"Yes, he did all...except screwing in me."

"Jesus...Michael...!"

Rachel kissed Michael's head. She thought that it was almost a miracle that Michael didn't kill himself. Rachel was relieved to Michael who was not losing his sanity but it was too cruel at the same time. Firstly he thought about his mother who betrayed him and his uncle who didn't know circumstances. He could run away nowhere.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Michael...?"

Brian saw them on his way to leave a park. Brian noticed blonde woman and Michael who is sitting down on the bench. No, Michael lay down on the bench and was receiving nursing of a woman if he said strictly. Two of them looked pretty close. Brian looked at them in doubt. However, soon he realized that is like a sibling intimacy than it is sexual-related intimacy.

"Brian, what's wrong?"

Lindsay stopped her hands that push a buggy and asked. Lindsay checked Brian's eyes that were totally zoned out. She recognized the man and woman on the bench that was shaded to tall trees.

"Are they your acquaintances?"

Lindsay asked. Because she couldn't get decent reaction from Brian, Lindsay grasped his elbow anxiously.

"Brian, are you all right?"

Brian turned around to Lindsay slowly, and muttered in utter amazement.

"There he is."

"Is it he? Do you mean Michael?"

Lindsay asked Brian again. Brian nodded ambiguously.

"Fuck...don't ask me. I am surprised too. But he must be him."

Lindsay looked at Michael closely. He wasn't distance near enough to verify, but Lindsay was able to understand the reason why Brian was attracted to him.

"He is very cute."

Lindsay muttered. Brian nodded.

"Yes, and so beautiful. You'll be certainly surprised if you look at him near."

"Why don't you say hello to him?"

Lindsay asked. Brian laughed to her meaningfully after having thought a little.

"I know...you want to go with me, do you?"

"Of course! Wasn't I your best friend? Besides, we have even our son. You cannot deny this fact."

Lindsay smiled at him. Brian received Lindsay's challenge.

"Alright. But Lindsay...I have to say something to you."

Brian decided disclosure.

"I and he...We didn't fuck yet. You cannot scare him. I think he is ignorant about worldly things. He is like a new born scary kitten."

Because Brian said seriously, Lindsay burst into laughter.

"Jesus, Brian! When did you become so nervous from?"

"After meeting him."

Brian spills it out sullenly and hurried up Lindsay.

"Come on, Lindsay. We have to hurry before he notices me and runs away."

Rachel was looking absently at the tall gorgeous man approaching this place. He was with a beautiful wife who pushed a buggy. They may want to sit down on this comparatively quiet corner. Rachel wanted to let Michael take a rest a little more calmly. However, the man came straight over to their place and bent down close to sleeping Michael. The man asked Rachel after he gazed at lovingly Michael's sleeping face. His gaze was never off from Michael.

"Is he tired?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, what can I say? I know him. He is Michael Cameron, isn't he?"

When Brian's long fingers ran through Michael's raven-black hair without hesitating, Rachel felt intuitionally.

"I guess you're the person who met Michael in Babylon. Did you spend time with him overnight?"

"Oh, do you know me?"

Brian smiled at Rachel. His deep voice was quiet not to wake up Michael.

"Probably I think the information that I have about you is not enough. Michael is a secretiveness."

Rachel said. Brian nodded. Brian noticed that Michael's face was smaller than his memory and his skin was paler than his memory, too. Brian touched Michael's swollen red cheek softly. Because Michael stirred slightly, Brian withdrew his hand from Michael's cheek unwillingly.

"Is she your wife?"

Rachel asked carefully. Brian smiled.

"I'm gay man. She is my lesbian friend. We decided to make a child with the method that wasn't unpleasant each other. It's our son who is in a buggy."

Brian beckoned Lindsay. Lindsay approached them quietly.

"Hello. Did we disturb his rest?"

Lindsay watched the sleeping young man. He was beautiful like a totally fragile porcelain doll. Smooth pale skin and jet-black hair will sure attract the public eye. His beauty was the kind of beauty that everyone wants to touch by own hands directly. Lindsay looked at Brian who cannot break his eyes from Michael. He seemed to be completely absorbed in this boy.

"He doesn't seem to be so well."

Brian said apprehensively.

"Actually, his physical condition isn't so well. He was in bed all the weekend."

Rachel succinctly explained it. Because Michael was about to awake and moaned softly, Rachel whispered to Michael gently.

"Michael, wake up."

"No, don't wanna."

Michael complained like fretful Gus. Lindsay chuckled at his adorable attractiveness. Brian called to Michael.

"Michael."

"...Mmm."

Michael knitted his eyebrows and groaned. When his long dark eyelashes fluttering opened, Brian couldn't help feel of joy. Michael's obsidian eyes recognized Brian's face and became gradually wide for surprise.

"Brian...?"

"Hey, Michael."

"Uhm...Why are you here?"

Michael asked in a small voice fearfully. Brian caressed Michael's cheeks affectionately.

"I came to here for a walk with his mother and my son."

Brian tilted his head towards Gus with Lindsay. Michael noticed his lazy state and tried to get up. However, the reality didn't go so smoothly. Michael borrowed Rachel's help and sat up carefully on the bench. Actually, sitting on the hard bench wasn't easy for Michael now. Brian saw through a problem of Michael immediately. Brian frowned. However, Michael became crazy about Gus who was in a buggy before Brian began to ask Michael about something.

"Is he baby of you two?"

"Yes, he is."

Lindsay replied to Michael and smiled.

"Can I touch him?"

"Sure, I think he doesn't bite you."

Michael stroked Gus's cheek with the back of his fingers tenderly.

"Wow, he is so soft."

Michael said surprised. Brian couldn't help smiling. When he touched Michael, he always felt similar surprise. Actually, Brian noticed when he touched Michael he was careful almost as same as when he touched Gus.

"He is very pretty. He seems to have inherited all good points of you two."

"Surely you must be so, too."

Lindsay said to Michael at praise. Michael smiled lonelily.

"I wish that I am."

Rachel was careful about Michael's complexion. His complexion was as pale as when he got off a car. Rachel has begun to worry about physical condition of Michael.

"Michael. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. My nausea calmed down somehow."

Michael nodded to Rachel after glanced at Brian.

Brian wanted to be alone with Michael. Lindsay took in it sensitively.

"Uh, Brian. I have to let Gus take a nap. You can meet your son anytime soon, if you want."

Michael said to Brian after having done good-bye to Gus and Lindsay.

"After all your reputation was not correct. You're the person who is much better than reputation. And also you're good father."

"I am not so good one."

Brian muttered and shrugged his shoulders.

"I abandoned all his parental authority. What I have is only the fact that I'm his biological father."

"Oh...why did you abandon parental authority?"

Michael asked sadly. Rachel admonished him.

"Michael. A person has circumstances each."

"No, I don't mind."

Brian shook his head.

"She and her partner are bringing up Gus. The need that is legal parents happens to them in various scenes. I couldn't ignore it. When Gus became an adult, he'll be given the opportunity that chooses at his will everything."

Michael listened attentively about what Brian told him. Brian was dying to embrace Michael. Why does he crave Michael so much? However, Michael was hurting clearly physically. Brian had to know the reason. Perhaps Michael won't want to talk about it. Then how about this woman?

"You said Michael had got out of condition on weekend. What's happened?"

Brian asked Rachel. Rachel watched Michael's face. She knew that Michael didn't want to talk about the story.

However, this man may be Messiah that rescues Michael from a difficult situation. Rachel had feeling that wanted to cling to last straw for Michael.

"You had better hear it from Michael."

Rachel said and smiled.

"Will you take Michael to his house? This time you have to take him home before when today is over at least. His body is barely functioning now. You cannot treat him roughly ever. If you could gentle for Michael, I'll leave you two alone."

"Rachel!"

Michael blushed and cried.

"I'll go back with you."

"No, Michael. You stay with me. At least, for a while."

Brian put his hands onto Michael's shoulders, and drew Michael's body gingerly close to him. Brian was surprised at touch of shoulder's bone of Michael who touched his palms. Was Michael so thin?

"I never bother him."

Brian promised to Rachel. Michael looked to Rachel's face anxiously. Rachel nodded and smiled for encouraging Michael.

"Call me later."

Rachel winked at two of them and left a park.

Michael let his eyes swim restlessly at unease. Brian stared at top of Michael's dark head affectionately. Brian thought he had deep affection to Michael definitely. He didn't know where these feelings gushed out of. It was totally weird, and Brian puzzled helplessly. He rested his hand to Michael's nape and stroked soft skin slowly to calm Michael. Michael finally looked at Brian's face.

"What do you want to know?"

"All things that happened to you."

Brian said flatly. Michael exhaled his breath resignedly.

"No one wants to listen to this story."

"I want to hear it. And I want to hear it from you."

Michael pressed his cheeks to Brian's chest. He felt steady rhythm of Brian's heartbeat. Why was it Brian? Michael couldn't afford to analyze his mind. Michael couldn't stop bleeding from sore wound of his heart whenever he met Brian. He hated it, but at the same time he was glad about it. Even if Brian disclosed his secret, Brian wasn't daunted by it. When Michael was with Brian, he could feel that he was protected. Michael clung to Brian and wanted to just assimilate into him.

"I'm so tired. I cannot stand anymore."

Michael felt hearing his own voice distantly.

"You can lean on me. I got you."

Brian whispered tenderly to Michael's ear and lifted Michael's body in his arms. He thought this is his fate. Brian pressed his lips to Michael's forehead. If this was a divine revelation, Brian intended to obey it willingly.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*T B C*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	5. Chapter 5

**AT THIS MOMENT**

Chapter 5

They didn't have the place to be alone after all. Probably Justin would be in Brian's loft, even if Justin was going out, Brian wasn't sure when Justin is coming back to there. Justin doubts them and will begin to smell around in various ways if Brian shut out Justin. Brian wasn't able to afford to deal with Justin's jealousy now. And Michael was hardly having the places that can be alone calmly. They drove at Brian's car for a while the town.

"Michael, if you want to lie down, we can go to the hotel."

Brian looked at Michael's transparent pale complexion anxiously. Michael moved only his big eyes and warned Brian.

"No, if I use nearby hotel, David hears it immediately. David set an encircling net at most hotels of this town since I tried to escape from him before."

"Fuck...He is really sick."

"He never lets me go."

Michael muttered resignedly as staring at Brian's hazel eyes.

"Are you in this town ever since you were born?"

Brian asked Michael. Michael nodded. Michael continued staring at Brian like as fascinated.

(I might never see Brian again...)

Michael felt it vaguely. For when he cannot see Brian again, Michael was trying to engrave Brian into his memory minutely. But the thought was able to sting his heart terribly.

"How about you?"

"I moved in Pittsburgh when I was aged fourteen."

"All your family are alive and in good health?"

"Ah, my old man died last year. But, my mother is fine. She is visiting a parish church daily cheerfully. Does a church give her a discount coupon or something?"

" I don't remember what church gave to me."

Michael chuckled.

"I'm sorry about your father. Do you have brother or sister?"

"Ooooh, I have bitchy older sister. She is married and has two evil kids. Wretched but happy housewife life."

"Do you still meet your family frequently?"

"No, I rarely meet them. My parents hated me."

"Why?"

Michael frowned.

"Why they hated you?"

"Well...Actually, they didn't want second child."

"For a financial reason?"

"Maybe."

Brian nodded.

"And...for reasons of the religion, my mother wasn't able to abort me."

"God...!"

Michael gasped and shook his head.

"Brian...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't ask you..."

"No, it's okay. I'm grown man now. I don't think about old days. Even if they thought I'm a cursed child, I already have nothing to do with them."

"Yeah, you must be right."

Michael sighed and looked up at Pittsburgh's clouded sky from a window of a car.

"I feel like all events that happen in the world are a tall tale for me."

Michael muttered.

"Even if anything happens, I cannot feel reality to there. But actually I know that my life is far apart from reality."

"You can feel relation with the world if you expect it."

"Do you think really so?"

"Of course."

****************************************************************

Brian stopped his car on the street of residential area. He couldn't say that this area is safe. In fact, Brian didn't want to bring Michael here, but they didn't have other option. Michael is looking around uneasy. Brian had to explain, as he didn't want to let Michael feel doubt.

"That crappy apartment is where my friend is living. He has the guest room that anyone doesn't use. I think you can take a rest a little there. And if your feeling is not so bad, probably we can have a talk there."

Brian looked at Michael's pale complexion with concern.

"You cannot endure a drive more than this as far as I look."

"Your friend?"

Michael asked. There was curiosity mixing in subtly into his voice. Brian smiled.

"Yup, a friend. I have a few them, but he is just friend."

"But...I don't want to disturb him."

"Why do you think so? I suppose certainly he'll be pleased. However, you don't need to worry about anything. He never harms you."

Brian got off a car, and helped Michael get out of a car.

"His name is Emmett Honeycutt. He showed an artistic performance last year in a porno website and got quite good income."

"A porno website?"

"Um, he already retired from active performance. He buys the boutique which he was working before and is getting moderate success as an owner of the shop now."

"He seems to walk the very interesting life."

Michael said wistfully. In any case, he felt the person except him was so lively. Brian caressed Michael's small back slowly.

"He was going to move to better place. But, eventually he loves this place. Because this neighborhood has things satisfying his vice."

Brian smiled mischievously. Michael looked at Brian that talks to his friend at an intercom in wonder. It more changed his impression. Brian was showing friendly affection to his friend. Brian Kinney is a good friend of somebody and also good father of his son. Why does his reputation describe him like a heartless person? Michael couldn't understand where the inequity occurred.

"This is walkup apartment."

Brian said apologetically.

"Come here, Michael."

Brian held out his hands and offered to Michael that he held Michael and go up stairs.

"Don't worry, Brian. I can walk myself."

Michael declined the offer gently.

They went up stairs of an old apartment slowly. When they arrived in front of the room the door opened instantly before Brian knocked.

"Hello, gorgeous!"

Emmett fluttered his both arms above his head. Michael was dumbfounded watching the man. His height is about the same as Brian, he had friendly-looks that seems Kewpie became an adult. His Thai silk pants and the bright neon color shirt seemed to watch a psychedelic hallucination.

Emmett watched the young man that Brian was holding lovingly. Emmett couldn't hide unexpected surprise. It was rare that Brian was accompanied with someone and visiting his apartment, but the young man confused Emmett more. Even when Brian had begun to take care of Justin, he wasn't surprised so much. But this young man was different from them something clearly. He was not the partner whom Brian chooses as a trick at least. Though it was an unexpected thing, they were too perfect.

"How adorable you are!"

Emmett screamed. Emmett liked Michael at first sight. Michael was too cute, and Emmett felt the excitement that a life-sized dress-up doll came to in his house. However, the instinct of Emmett has begun to scream suddenly. Why this cute young man dressed in such bored clothes? Emmett wanted to do something about modest clothes of Michael. The clothes that Michael is wearing were discernibly refined and high quality, but Emmett thought that didn't draw out even half Michael's charm.

"Sweetie, why do you wear such boring outfits?"

Emmett asked as pulling the cuffs of Michael's shirt by curiosity. The dress shirt became Michael, but it was too boring as the clothes which a young man of his age wore on a holiday. Michael was surprised, but smiled at Emmett. Michael's clothes would be extremely boring if compared with Emmett's. However, Michael didn't have ideas that enjoy his fashion. Michael was good in anything if he didn't attract attention. If it was covering most of his skin, it was good. Michael wore long sleeves in the height of summer either. Michael just wanted to hide. Brian looked at Emmett and rolled his eyes.

"Emmett Honeycutt, stop plunging Michael into fear. You can threaten him enough at only your existence."

"What do you mean? I'm not so awful!"

Emmett sulked and pouted. Michael smiled at Emmett brightly.

"Hello, Emmett. My name is Michael. Um...I don't have interest about dress. But my clothes are not so bad. It's comfortable for me. By the way, didn't I disturb your plan? I want to apologize to you about sudden visit."

"Sweetie, when I'm in my house at the Sunday's afternoon, that means I don't know what to do with my wonderful boring free time."

Emmett invited them into a living room. The theme of this year of Emmett seemed to be India somehow. A throw of batik was spreading on the couch. And the cushion's cover was so weird. Brian looked at strange picture of the creature that had a human body to a head of an elephant.

"Can you be relaxed at such a place?"

Brian asked Emmett sarcastically. Emmett snorted.

"Well, I'm devoting myself to yoga recently. It's useful for maintenance of my figure and healthy mind. I'm thinking this time I produce the shirt of Indian sari in my boutique. How do you think about it?"

Emmett asked Michael suddenly. Michael was perplexed and looked up at Brian. Brian shrugged his shoulders as laughing. Michael said to Emmett timidly. He remembered that Rachel had made a blouse with cloth of sari.

"Is your boutique a specialty store for men?"

"Mainly. But, well...of course some female customers come over to my shop, too. I think that I can say that my shop is unisex."

"Okay, after all I think sari to be suitable for women. Because there is not elasticity, it is not suitable for active men."

"Yeah, I can understand it."

"If you use sari, you should regard a thing of the design which emphasize a line at the same time. Probably you'll arrive at shortish length. Because touch of a material and colors are various, as for the cloth of sari, you can develop various merchandise. You may get more female customers, too. Even if you didn't sell female clothing so far, you shouldn't forget that the women would bring you much money."

"Ooh, did you go to a business school?"

Emmett admired Michael and asked. Michael laughed.

"An accountant."

"You seem to be very different from Ted. Oh, Teddy is our friend. He is..."

Brian poked Emmett's shoulder that had begun to babble.

"Emmett, shut up."

Brian pointed out guest room.

"I want to let Michael take a rest. He is not so well-conditioned."

"Oh! I know it. Do you two want drink or something?"

"May I have a cup of tea, please?"

Michael asked. Emmett smiled at Michael.

"I can make a best chamomile tea for you. Brian. What do you want?"

"Coffee. Please?"

Brian ushered Michael to the guest room. Brian prayed that guest room's bed wasn't covered with the animal print or dubious purple frill.

Fortunately, the room was settled in tolerance level of patience of Brian. The quilt of a bed was NWF, but wasn't so bad. After Emmett treated drink for them, Michael almost collapsed onto bed.

"Are you okay?"

"Umm...I just a little tired."

"...Michael, tell me."

Brian said to Michael. Michael looked at Brian worriedly from on bed.

"I cannot understand why you want to hear it. Why do you want to know about me?"

Brian averted his eyes from Michael's eyes and scratched his jaw.

"Shit...I don't think that I can explain it to you well. Even I cannot completely understand this irritating feeling. But I want to know about you. I want to know your everything."

Brian played with Michael's silky hair while talking. Michael closed his eyes, rubbing his face on the pillow. The fleece pillowcase that printed polar bear was soft and smelled clean. Michael wanted to just sleep.

"Brian. I don't recommend that you're concerned with me so deeply. If David notices it, probably I think that he troubles you. I don't want it."

"Cameron may have spent big money to obtain you. However, adoption shouldn't plunge you into a state like the present. Do you know that? You're big boy and can go out of Cameron's house. You can choose another work. A parent doesn't have a right to tie his child. You don't need to obey what he forced to you. What are you really afraid of?"

"I don't know anymore."

Michael muttered. He wasn't sure the sacrifice that he forced to himself was really meaningful thing. If he gets rid of his mother, how will she think of him? Being dutiful son for mother was very important thing to Michael. He could think that he was helpful for her. He always thought about it and acted. He used to that way live with his mother in his childhood. Mother was an absolute person. Michael didn't have the other person. Only she made his reason for being clear. However, it was a mere fantasy after all. Michael passed emptiness and felt that he was enormously stupid.

"I don't have mother anymore."

Michael said to Brian. If he said honestly, Michael knew his mother had no intention that helps him at all. He knew he cannot expect it of her. However, it was too sad that he said it aloud.

"But there is the person whom I should tell what kind of life I sent since I was fifteen, before stopping minding my mother. If he says that I can quit this, I will. My decision can become huge matter for him. He maybe must come to take care of my mother this time."

"Whom do you say about?"

Brian asked eagerly. Michael smiled at curiosity of Brian. Why does this man want to know about me?

"It's my uncle."

Michael missed him so much.

"He lives in NY and he is working as patissier. He knows that my mother...his older sister ruined herself by a gamble. And then he knows I was having become an adopted child of Cameron unwillingly. But my uncle doesn't know a true reason. He is thinking that I'm living happily at Cameron's house without being troubled with money. And I feigned it for my uncle, too."

Michael sniffed.

"If I tell all to him, and if he allows for me to get rid of my mother... I think about running away from David."

Michael's voice trailed off gradually. Brian thought that Michael might give all up again after all.

"Michael. Why did you decide it today?"

Brian asked Michael in a quiet voice. Michael caught Brian's hand that was playing at his hair.

"I met mother after a long time today."

Michael held Brian's hand in his chest.

"Because I went to meet her without getting David's permission, she scolded me. I asked about whether I can set me free if I pay back her debt to David. It was first time that I blamed what she did to me."

"Therefore did she hit you?"

Brian climbed next to Michael on bed. And he kissed Michael's red left cheek.

"She advised me strictly I cannot anger David. I could feel I'm an impediment for her life. I could think that she was hating my existence."

Brian lifted Michael onto his body. Michael nestled his smaller body on Brian and assimilated to Brian's stable heartbeats his own.

"She intended to force you to still stay with David."

Brian said predicably. Michael's dark eyes caught straightly Brian's hazel eyes.

"Maybe my health fails. I think that in this situation I cannot live for a long time."

"Michael? What happened to you?"

Brian felt a shiver in a dreadful remark of Michael.

"It's not anything new. That day, when I came back to Cameron's house, Hank was waiting for me. He treated me horribly violently. It is not new, but it was so terrible. He raped me like he is enjoying hurting me."

"That mother-fucker!"

"Though I avoided you with much effort, I suffered badly-bruised my whole body after all. Because I didn't come back to home overnight, David seems to have become frantic. David checked me out and found awful state of my body."

"Did you say to David what Hank did to you?"

Brian asked. Michael shook his head.

"I told him that it was rape by the man whom I didn't know to the previous night. I didn't have a way than I tell a lie to him."

"Did David comfort you?"

"No, David fucked me."

Michael said. Brian felt Michael's words squeeze his heart.

"...What did you say?"

"David couldn't endure someone touched me like that. Although my body was already hurting badly, he hurt me again. Afterwards I couldn't eat and get up for three days. This is the truth that you wanted to know."

Michael traced outline of Brian's face with his finger-tips. Brian gathered his eyebrows and stared at Michael's sorrowful eyes.

"Still you didn't tell me everything, did you?"

Brian asked. Michael snuggled up Brian more and rubbed his brow on Brian's cheeks bone.

"David continued touching me. Even if I cried at a pain or suffered from nausea, he didn't care. I couldn't even think myself that I'm a human being. Even if I cry and beg mercy, after all he treated me by his desire. I secretly thought if I asked him, David would stop it for me. But it was my big misunderstanding."

"Michael."

Brian embraced Michael. It was gentle, and his arms wrapped up Michael's smaller body so carefully.

"You must get away from there."

"I know I want to do it. I really want to already end up this."

Michael sobbed quietly. Brian pressed his lips to Michael's shaky lips tenderly. They savored each other affectionately. Brian's hands pacified Michael's damaged body as relaxing him. Brian wanted to give Michael the pleasure. Michael may have felt only detestableness for another person's touch. He may only know that he is forced and opens his body. Brian caressed Michael's chest by his hand gingerly slowly. However, Michael has begun to fight to Brian's caress.

"Brian, please...not now."

"Michael...Are you afraid of me?"

"No, but...I don't want to touch to my body anybody now. Especially at the way suggesting sex..."

Michael shifted a little his body and slightly separated from Brian. Michael was awfully frightened for his emotional conflict. Brian could feel Michael's fear in his eyes. Brian couldn't corner Michael more than it.

"Michael, if I say that I wants to be with you, can I help strengthen your determination to leave Cameron?"

Brian asked. Michael was astonished and stared at Brian.

"What are you talking about?"

Michael shook his head in perplexity.

"You're just only sympathizing at my pitiful life."

"No, it's not only sympathy."

"But...you have Taylor. Did you forget that?"

"He is not even my boyfriend. The relations of Justin and me are complicated, but mostly it's about money. I don't know why, but I'm taking care of his life somehow."

"But, I think he doesn't think like that."

"I want to be with you more than Justin."

Brian said flatly. Michael swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Why do you want me? You know I'm too filthy. I'm whore bought for money."

"Michael, you're not. Why are you saying yourself like that?"

Brian asked Michael in anger. Michael closed his eyelids and muttered.

"Because it's fact, and I think so."

"You are wrong."

Brian tried to persuade Michael.

"Why are you crouching down alone at hopeless darkness? Come out of there. Get away from a place making you unhappy. You can do it."

"If I fail...?"

Michael shuddered with fear. Michael wanted to ask help from somebody anytime. However, he couldn't say it aloud. He gave up all his hope slowly and denied his entire wish by himself. It was too hard experience. Michael didn't want to taste the misery anymore.

"You have me. I use any kind of means and save you."

Brian said. Michael gazed at a face of the man who was in the very front of him. It was only twice that he met this man.

(Why does Brian have absolute conviction in this way? He doesn't know me, and I don't know him. We don't have even a physical connection...)

"Why are you trying to help me?"

Michael asked Brian. Brian hesitated a little. That was the rare feelings to him.

"I think everybody has the time when there wants to become a hero."

Brian understood that he was saying pathetic ridiculous thing. However, it was already impossible to withdraw it.

"I want to do something for my favorite person. I cannot give all people the special privilege like a real super hero. However, I can give you the special privilege. When you need help, you can call to me anytime."

"Should I light up the moon with a light to call to Batman?"

Michael smiled at Brian. Brian felt warm feeling welling up from his heart.

(Why does Michael stir my feeling so much? Why can his smile make me so happy?)

Brian didn't want to ever let Michael loose from his embrace. He wanted to be holding Michael all the time. If David Cameron had a same feeling with him about Michael, Brian thought it might become a considerably difficult war.

"Nowadays, we have a convenient weapon we call cell-phone."

Brian wrote a cell-phone number of his private use on the back of his business card and handed it to Michael.

"Call me. When you want to talk something or when you want to hear someone's voice. But I hope you can stay with me as soon as possible."

"Do you work in this advertising agency?"

Michael asked Brian as reading a business card. Brian nodded.

"Our agency deals with an advertisement of Cameron. But I'm not in his project."

Brian snickered. Michael looked into Brian's eyes to confirm his decision.

"Isn't it a nuisance to you to associate with me?"

"Never."

"Will you...will you really become my superman?"

Michael asked in sheepish voice. Brian cupped Michael's face with his both hands.

"Do you know? I have been asked a little boy with before. 'Are you superman?'"

Brian wondered why he had remembered memory of the very old thing suddenly.

"Oh, really?"

Curiosity glittered at Michael's eyes. Brian nodded.

"When I was in high school, I played soccer and field sports at first. One day I noticed that a little boy who was taking walk with his father over the fence is staring at me when I was practicing the pole vault in school grounds. The boy talked to his father something restlessly. When I finished the third jump, I was beckoned to his father."

Brian remembered that event and chuckled. Brian talked quietly as caressing Michael's smooth cheeks with back of his fingers.

"When I went to there reluctantly, his father said to me. 'He seems to want to ask you something.' And he pointed at the little boy. He fidgeted and asked me as blushing fiercely his cheeks. 'Are you superman? Do you usually practice here for flying the sky?' I wasn't sure what I should answer him. But I'll surely disturb his dream if I say the truth. But, if he asks me to try to jump from the roof of a school building? It becomes very difficult. I didn't want to die yet. That's why I said in this way."

"My father came from same star with superman. But because my mother is a human being, I cannot fly in the sky highly like a superman. Actually, when I noticed it, I was very disappointed about the fact. However, I can do some acts of kindness. Can I help you at something?"

Michael said it instead of Brian. Two of them stared at each other in wonder.

"Michael, why do you know that?"

Brian asked Michael. He was completely puzzling for unbelievable surprise. Michael continued staring at Brian with wide eyes. Brian repeated blink. His memory was vague, but didn't that little boy have dark eyes and the raven-black hair like Michael?

"Was that you? Jesus...you were just baby. Was that you and your father?"

"Probably I was around five years old. That is my uncle, not my father. My uncle used to take me out to the walk well before going to NY."

Michael touched Brian's face with his hands fearfully.

"Are you superman...at that time?"

The tears rolled down from Michael's big eyes slowly.

"Did you come to really help me?"

"Oh My God, Michael...I'm so sorry. I seem to have been too late."

Brian wasn't sure what to do. Why did this sentimental ludicrous prophecy come over in such a shape?

This time, Brian strongly held Michael who was sobbing silently. Michael didn't resist him anymore. Michael clung to Brian tightly as hard as he could.

"Help me, Brian... Help me."

Brian never missed the sorrowful request that Michael expressed for the first time.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* T B C *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	6. Chapter 6

**AT THIS MOMENT**

_Chapter 6_

Michael was absent-minded all the time during dinner. Why did he come back to this house? When Michael said that he have to go back to home, Brian objected intensely. If saying honestly, Michael didn't want to ever come back here. However, he didn't have reliable thing in his hands. Michael didn't want to decide serious matter emotionally. When Michael left this house, he never wanted to be bothered by the Camerons and his mother. He goes through the proper procedure and intended to solve his problem one by one.  
David looked to analyze Michael who is playing with food absently. Michael doesn't have normally many appetites. Also Michael didn't talk much after his physical condition got out of shape, and avoided even meeting his eyes. David could understand how awfully Michael felt shock to that happening. Even David was surprised at his own action. Michael helplessly fascinated David. When he was with Michael, it was very difficult for him to control his impulse. David stole a glance at Michael's delicate collarbone that is peeping out from his shirt's collar. Only that was enough for David to causing his next move.

"Michael, come here."

David's voice demanded Michael keenly. Michael was able to endure most things if he locked up his mind. However, when David wanted Michael sitting onto his lap while he drank wine, David became often unbearable person for Michael. Michael tensed up at impending fear. However when Michael recognized it himself, he stood beside David. He cursed his helpless conditioned reflex.  
David's arms strongly pulled Michael's waist. Michael fought, but David confined Michael's resistance so easily. David wrapped around Michael's torso his arms and fondled Michael's chest and belly at his palms.

"David, please stop...not here."

When David's hand boldly touched his crotch, Michael convulsed his body. Plates of desserts were still on the table. Maybe housekeeper's Martha will come here shortly for cleaning up. Michael didn't want to see someone anymore when David is fucking him on the table.

"I can't do it at here."

"No, you can do it. My beautiful Michael, don't worry...I don't do painful things to you."

As David pulled him up onto the table and was trying to pin him down, Michael cried out loudly. Even himself was surprised at his voice.

"No, David! No!!"

Michael was trying to escape from David desperately. David was astounded at Michael who has begun to struggle haphazardly. David was using his entire power for suppressing Michael.

"Michael, stop it! What's wrong with you? Do you want to hurt again?"

"I don't want to do it. David, please let me go!"

"Michael...What happened to you? You were so obedient anytime."

David clenched Michael's jaw strongly who is avoiding his eyes stubbornly. Michael had to suffer the pain, as David didn't modify his strength.

"Why don't you try to understand me? Michael, I love you so much. Why do you rebuff me like this?"

"You never love me. Why do you torment me like this if you love me so much...?"

Michael appealed to David. David looked into Michael's tearful big eyes. Michael endured the pain of his jaw that David was clenching tightly. David let go of Michael's small face slowly.

"You went out today without telling anything to me, didn't you?"

David asked Michael tranquilly. Michael was still underneath David's body. Michael turned his face away from David.

"I'm not a child anymore. I can go to everywhere, without your permission."

"Okay, Michael, I know you're big boy. However, you finally recover and barely could walk around today. Did you forget what kind of tragic you had encountered when went out alone last time?"

"I didn't. Hank took me out."

Michael glanced at David. Has David never doubted Hank? David didn't seem to doubt actions of his son. Hank surely acted cleverly. When he wanted to treat Michael brutally, Hank chose the right time. Hank never missed time when David didn't come back to his house at some business trip. But even when David was there same place with him, Hank annoyed Michael and sometimes touched Michael's body overtly. It was strange that David wasn't cautious of Hank at all for Michael.

"I was taken to a gay dance club to Hank that night. You should know that there is the place where nobody is surprised even if something happened. Maybe that man didn't have even the recognition that he raped me."

Michael mumbled. David said to Michael as nuzzling Michael's ear and cheek.

"How did the bastard touch you?"

David asked. Michael remembered how Hank treated him in that morning, and bit his bottom lip.

"He...He touched me so violently."

"Did he scare you?"

"Yes..."

"Umm, you should think that you never want to go out again."

David licked Michael's lips and sucked the tender flesh of his neck. When David's tongue attacked his erogenous zone precisely, Michael suppressed his moan and flinched. David enjoyed slight tremble of Michael's body greatly.

"You should have looked at the scene where I scolded Hank in the night. I can feel relieved rather he was together than you go out alone. However, he doesn't have any sense of responsibility. Hank will never do the same mistake."

"I expect for it."

Michael was bushed. Michael tried to shake off David once again, but David didn't allow it. He licked and sucked Michael's throat eagerly.

"Michael...Did you go to see your mother today?"

David asked. Michael swallowed his breath.

"Did she tell you something?"

Michael asked as hiding his unrest. David gnawed Michael's earlobe. Michael shivered with loathsomeness, but David interpreted it in another meaning. David ran his fingers over Michael's body encouragingly. Michael struggled to push David aside.

"David, I said no."

"You cannot say 'NO' to me. You cannot refuse me. You're mine. I bought you from that bitch. Michael, you have obligation that obey my order."

Michael had become stiff at tremendous shock. It was the first time in these six years when David said to Michael so clearly.

"Climb up onto the table, Michael...on all fours."

"...What?"

Michael looked at David's face probingly. David's eyes boiled with desire and looked down at Michael. His hands undid the belt of Michael's pants deftly and yanked Michael's pants and underwear down to Michael's knees. David flipped Michael's body effortlessly, pushing Michael's upper body down onto the table.

"David, No!"

"Michael, I think you have to learn that you cannot say no against me."

David said in a quiet voice though strictly. Michael sobbed for fear.

"P...Please don't hurt me...I, I can't..."

"Oh, baby...I don't hurt you, I promise."

David grabbed Michael's hip and lifted him onto the table. Michael resisted desperately and cried out, but he didn't care. David kneaded Michael's round ass cheeks at his hands, fondling lovingly. And then he gently spread Michael's ass cheeks, revealing beautiful tiny rosebud. He could've busted his balls right now just looking at it. He fastened Michael's thighs by his arms firmly and started to lick Michael's crack and the tiny hole.

Michael was exhausted and lay on his back onto the table. He had nothing which cover his naked body. Michael knew that David was still in this room.

"Till when do you continue making me captive...?"

Michael asked at slightly shaky voice.

"Until I get old and you lose interest in me? When does it come over? When I become 25 years old, or is it 30 years old?"

"Until your death. Michael."

David swore it to Michael cruelly.

"You cannot be freed from me, till my death or your death. It's unchanged that you're Cameron even if I die. You have to inherit Cameron's assets with Hank."

"I don't want anything."

Michael muttered acutely.

"Please, let me go, David... Didn't I gratify you enough so far?"

Michael sobbed by misery. He could feel David's finger traced his crack again. He couldn't move.

"Yes, Michael...You did admirably. But not enough."

David smiled tenderly, but devilishly and whispered to Michael's ear.

"Michael. It is far from satisfaction."

**************************************************************

**Lindsay and Melanie's house**

Lindsay couldn't compose herself. When she was divided in a park, Brian wasn't upset in this way. In just several hours, Brian's impression was surprisingly changed. He sunk into his thought deeply.

When Brian said he wanted to talk Melanie, Lindsay's concern reached peak. Something really happened. It was big uneasiness for Lindsay that Melanie and Brian didn't quarrel and talked about something without saying abusive language either. Besides, they are deadly serious and didn't allow Lindsay to come near. Lindsay hesitated about even talking to Brian who came out of Melanie's den. Perhaps Melanie will tell all to her after Brian went back to his loft. It was easy than she has to get it out of Brian directly.

"Brian, why don't you eat something? I waited you two lifted a siege and to come out of there"

Lindsay smiled gently and said to Brian. Brian shrugged.

"What did you make?"

"A casserole of tuna and a quiche of spinach."

"Ahhh, it's an excellent lesbian love menu."

"The beef which I stewed with red wine is hiding into a quiche."

"Mmm."

It wasn't such the menus that arouse Brian's sense, but there wasn't a reason to turn down it. He was hungry, and Lindsay was a quite good cook.

"Why not?"

If Brian asked for advice about a legal question, Melanie was the quickest. It is free if you just ask. Brian talked to Melanie about Michael's situation everything he had known. However, as for abuse, proof was difficult even if Michael appeal as far as there is not evidence. Michael's medical certificate and the photograph of the injury's condition were required. If Cameron is acting carelessly inside of his house, the servant of the Camerons must have watched something. Not to mention Rachel she knows a fact occurring into Michael's body and minds. Though, Brian wasn't sure whether they cooperate to testimony willingly because they may lose their job.  
The fact David Cameron continued a monied assistance of Debbie Novotny was not able to become a minus point of Cameron. It will be considered to be a laudable act. And perhaps this matter is not tried because Cameron is an influential person of this town. Brian thought scandalous rumor has value enough if Michael approves disclosing a matter. But perhaps Michael will not want it. If everyday of his disgrace comes to light, he must come to face another severe reality.  
Brian could understand now the reason why Michael couldn't take some action.  
Brian thought that David Cameron has deep extraordinary attachment to Michael. Michael is found out immediately if only having escape from Cameron's house simply, and Cameron will catch him. Brian couldn't infer how David Cameron was devoted to Michael. It is known open fact that Cameron is gay. However, he hasn't listened to the story that Cameron appeared in the gay scene so often. Maybe there will be difference of territory with Brian. Ted may know a lot in that territory. Brian thought he has to investigate the details about David Cameron's everyday whether David has dangerous propensity or something.

"By the way, Brian. How about a mental condition of that boy? Do you think he can hold for a while?"

While chewing quiche, Melanie asked to Brian. Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"Mel, it's not late even if you talked after you swallow food in your mouth."

Melanie shrugged. Brian sighed deeply as sliding his fingers to wineglass's edge.

"I think that he reach rock bottom soon. I want to rescue him from his current status as soon as possible."

"Though I still cannot believe what you are talking, I understand your feeling well."

Melanie nodded. Lindsay watched Brian. She never saw such Brian so far. Lindsay remembered the adorable young man who met in a park.

"Is it about Michael?"

Lindsay asked her two friends. It was Melanie that answered Lindsay's question.

"Do you know Michael?"

"Yeah, I met him today when we took Gus to the park."

Lindsay turned her face towards Brian.

"Was something wrong with him?"

"He is suffering sexual abuse in adoption-family for six years."

Melanie sent it up her mouth and leaned on a back of chair with thud.

"Can you believe this? He became an adopted child that because his mother had debt. Although she knew why Cameron wanted her son. In this 21st century! And nobody helped him!!"

Melanie swilled wine heatedly. Brian rubbed his forehead with his fingers.

"Michael couldn't ask help to anybody. He was considerate of his mother and his uncle and blocked up his hope by himself. He didn't know how to deal with the tragic reality that befell him. He was just child. Of course he didn't have any acquaintance of adult who help him. In addition, his mother forces Michael to still stay with Cameron."

"Oh My God...!"

Lindsay was at a loss for words. Melanie said hurriedly.

"Honey, do you know his adoption-family? It's David Cameron. Didn't you have interchange with him at your work?"

Lindsay nodded in utter amazement. And she put her hands on her cheeks and sucked her bottom lip.

"He is contributing a large amount of moneys to an art center. He is famous as a collector of modern art either. God...I have met him sometimes in a gallery. I didn't think he was such an immoral cruel person."

"It's what the human is causing trouble. The human being is complicated creature. They don't express the true character anytime, and change a manner by person. However in most cases, weak person is oppressed and exploited."

Melanie's anger seemed to have been increased more and more. She stared at Brian and groaned.

"Brian, I think it's a great thing that you're trying to help him. But assume that you were able to save him, but how do you treat him afterwards? You fuck him a few times and do you throw him away? If you are going to hurt him more than now, I may have better wrestle with this problem alone, without letting you interfere."

"I will never hurt Michael."

Brian glared at Melanie. Lindsay rubbed Melanie's thin shoulder gently.

"Mel, Brian loves him."

"I understand that he has some feelings toward the boy. However, is it true?"

Brian didn't defend himself. The toothy sweet silly talk that comes to have an itch on his back should entrust Lindsay.

"I guess so."

Lindsay nodded thoughtfully.

"You know, all of us may not accomplish our love. Even the married couple who love each other is easily divorced for some worthless reasons."

Lindsay said. Melanie didn't consent to her perfectly. But Melanie understood what Lindsay wanted to say to her. She could think that it was the earnest important matter for Brian because Brian came to her for consultation. It was rare that Brian consulted seriously to Melanie. When there was it last time, he was about to lose his job by a sexual harassment case.

"Alright, Brian. You take him out and let meet me someway. He need feel relief that he has some friends."

"Michael will be pleased in tears if he knows that you are his friend."

Brian dripped sarcasm and said to Melanie. Melanie snorted.

"You should be happy to think that I'm your friend. Do you think how many lawyers have willing handling this case that may antagonize Cameron in this town?"

Melanie was right. And Melanie will certainly undertake this case. However, the problem was Michael. Can Michael really decide escaping from Cameron? What is he thinking about now? Brian prayed nothing had happened after Michael returned to Cameron's house.

"I want to rescue Michael from evil power of the Camerons early someway before he is breaking down."

Brian said sincerely. Melanie watched Brian and nodded.

"I will help him. I meet him anytime."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**A few days later ---French restaurant---**

Brian Kinney doesn't neglect his work. He didn't mind covering up his fellow worker's blunders. He almost did any kind of thing for success of work.  
And today, Brian went to highest-grade French restaurant in the town with Cynthia to flatter their big fat client that they were going to lose.

_Color of Caviar_

_Peas All Around and Poached Egg_

_Blue Fin Tuna, Asparagus and Black Truffle_

_Maine Lobster, Herb Crusted Claws and Heirloom Baby Carrots_

_Steamed Black Cod, Beets and Rocket Salad and Soup_

_Artichoke and Black Truffle Soup, Toasted Mushroom Brioche, and Black Truffle Butter_

_Sonoma Duck Breast Poached and Seared, Spring Vegetable "Potee"_

_Selection de Fromages Affines_

_Raspberries and Litchi "Vacherin"_

_Chocolate Fondant, Crunchy Praline and Chicory Cream _

...Whatever.

It was superb not to mention high-quality wine of an unreasonable price. However, the full course had more value. It had to satisfy enough avaricious client.

"Brian."

When he received his coat in a cloakroom, Cynthia's elbow nudged Brian's flank.

"What? Don't expect my smile more than now. My cheeks muscle is just before convulsions. Didn't I spread an attractive smile to him so that I was deadly happy?"

Cynthia smiled as showing sympathy to Brian.

"Of course, you did enough. I just remembered...didn't you ask me about David Cameron on the other day? I think Cameron is there...that windows side table and..."

Cynthia pointed at the table secretly.

"He seems to be with his beloved son."

"Hank Cameron?"

Brian looked at the direction that Cynthia looked.

"Umm no, a little, pretty one."

Cynthia cooed. And Brian found him.

"Michael."

Brian's heart has begun to sound like an alarm bell to his ears. His breathing almost stopped when Michael appeared into his sight. Michael was so beautiful. The silk shirt that Michael wore was chocolate brown same color as Michael's eyes. Perhaps Cameron must have ordered it to some dress designer for Michael especially.

Cameron talked to Michael something eagerly and practically dandled him, but Michael didn't even raise his face. Brian hoped that Michael's beautiful eyes located him.

"Brian. Are you all right? We have the work that we have to still handle."

Cynthia looked into Brian's inexplicable face.

"Holy shit! Brian!! Indeed did you fall in love with Cameron's son?"

Cynthia squeals and looked around in a hurry. The client didn't yet come back from a bathroom.

"Brian, am I right?"

Cynthia tried to catch Brian's eyes, but it ended in a vain effort. Brian's eyes were turned straight to raven-black haired beauty, and breaking his gaze seemed to be extreme difficult task.

"You'll become stuck in a doodlebug. You know that?"

Cynthia whispered to Brian. Brian nodded to Cynthia without breaking his gaze from Michael.

"I know it well."

"Do you try to take him away from David Cameron?"

Cynthia asked in curiosity. Brian smiled at the image that he had. Brian followed an outline of Michael's face and body with his eyes, like they are his palms. Brian couldn't yet know how Michael's small body reacts in his arms. When Brian's eyes glided Michael's cheeks and caught his nape, Michael put his hand to his nape casually. And Michael's face that was giving David's talk an evasive response was raised slowly. His eyes found Brian without floating even once. Michael's impressive big eyes became wide for surprise at first. And after that tears seemed to roll down from Michael's eyes at any moment.  
Brian couldn't stay back anymore. His long legs crossed the restaurant's floor faster than he thought. Cynthia was not able to detain Brian and watched Brian's performance breathlessly from her position.

"Hey, Michael. You were here."

Michael stared at Brian that was approaching him, and Michael stood up wobbling in bewilderment. Brian helped Michael stand up from his chair and hugged him for an instant and kissed the tuft of velvety hair.

"Brian... Why are you here?"

Michael's voice was trembling slightly. Michael was aware that David became displeased gradually as David hated that someone or something disturbed their time. Moreover if someone touched Michael like that he never stay calm.  
David was irritated disgustingly. His irritation continued increasing from last night. He couldn't be satisfied if he doesn't control all about Michael. Michael disobeyed him and it was hard to accept that he cannot grasp about Michael's everything. Besides, this man wasn't just an ordinary person. David knew this man.

"Um...David. He is Brian Kinney."

Michael muttered in a small voice. David nodded to Michael and moved his eyes to Brian's face.

"I know him. Fortunately, of course, it's not personal. He seems to have bright reputation both officially and privately."

David tilted his head and continued talking.

"I admit that his work is splendid, but don't appreciate a rumor of the stud of Liberty Avenue."

"You will be right."

Brian smirked.

"But Michael is different..."

Brian drew Michael's shoulders tenderly, embraced him. Michael was so confused and almost faint.

"He is special for me."

Brian said so and kissed the tip of Michael's nose. David's anger ran through his vein instantly. David kicked his chair, stood up furiously and warned Brian.

"Get your hands off my son! He is still a child. I don't allow for my son to go out with a vulgar person like you."

"David...!"

"Michael, shut up!"

David didn't forgive back talk of Michael.

"Well, Brian Kinney. Your secretary and your client seem to wait for you over there. You should leave front of us immediately. You don't want to lose your job, do you? And I don't want to cause a disturbance here because this is my favorite restaurant."

Michael's eyes caught Brian and his eyes shouted to him that he didn't want him to leave here. He wanted to go with Brian. However, what came out of Michael's mouth was contradicting with his heart. Michael didn't want to ever harm Brian's life.

"Brian, you have to go. I'll call you later."

Michael stroked Brian's biceps affectionately. Brian grasped that hand and whispered to Michael's ears.

"Michael...You must never forget it. You call me and let me know if you're okay. Will you?"

"Yes, Brian. I will."

Michael looked up at Brian's hazel eyes and nodded.

David was in rage; he tore off Michael from Brian and grabbed Michael's arm and strongly pulled him towards him. Michael staggered and practically fell down to David's chest.

"Hey! Don't be rough. You cannot make Michael your beck and call. He is an adult, and human being with will. You may be his father on the family register now, but you don't have authority to treat him like that. You should respect his will."

"Mind your business, Kinney. I don't have a reason that take your advice."

David spit it out with disgust. Michael thought that this situation became a tug of war in a bog, and said to Brian once again.

"Brian, you cannot keep your client waiting. We can talk later."

Michael said to Brian. He felt his heart is ripping. Brian sighed heavily and approved it unwillingly.

"Alright, Michael. Call me later."

When he left that place Brian couldn't deny he had had obnoxious presentiment. Brian had a really detestable feeling. He hated David's possessive face from bottom of his heart. David pulled Michael's arm and practically dragged Michael's body sadistically. Why he had to withdraw in silence here? He knew he surely throws out their client and was bothering Cynthia terribly. He shouldn't have told David Cameron about his existence now. Probably David must be indignant to him. Michael may suffer the damage. Michael may receive a horrible punishment. Brian thought he had really fucked up.  
Brian wanted to snatch Michael from David. Nevertheless, Michael thinks that he should still wait for it. If it was what Michael hope, Brian could not but respect it. He knew he should wait...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

David's grip that is clenching his shoulder tormented him badly. While David finished payment hurriedly and left a restaurant, he didn't speak even a single word. Michael prayed that this weird quietness is not bad omen.

"When did you get to know with that fucker?"

David said in impatient voice. Michael wanted to stay away from David if it's possible, but David's eyes were shined sharply and didn't overlook anything.

"Last week."

Michael answered reluctantly.

"Did he fuck you?"

"David, Please..."

Michael had implored to David. He didn't want to talk about it. If David took this topic, Michael couldn't think that he can be safe. However, David didn't stop his interrogation.

"Those wounds of your body... Did he do that to you? Did Kinney make you his one-night trick? You had better confess it to me if he was the rapist who injured you."

"No, it's not, David!"

Michael shook his head in wonder.

"Brian didn't do anything to me. It's another man that raped me."

"Then...did he take you to his house and let you rest?"

David asked harshly. Michael exhaled his breath and nodded.

"Yes. He helped me."

Michael looked up at David's face. Michael wished David understood his answer. However, David shook his head heartlessly.

"Michael, I'm sorry...but I don't believe you."

David muttered oppressively.

"I know...he fucked you."

"No, David! He didn't!"

David put more power in his hand that grasps Michael's bony shoulder.

"David, it's hurts!"

"You can never see Brian Kinney."

"Wh...What?"

Michael was flabbergasted. His brain became a blank for an instant. Michael was speechless. However, it was good. Because he worsen David's wrath more if he argued against David carelessly.

"He gives you bad influence. You're my precious son."

David's eyes didn't let Michael argue. Michael looked down dumbly. He thought it is better if he is going past this situation now. He shouldn't anger David.  
Yes, mother, I understand it very well...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Cameron's house**

When they arrived at their house, Michael thought that David would assault him by raging passion. However, David went to his study quietly and allowed to Michael taking his rest in his bedroom.

"Oh, Michael. I received new meds from your doctor."

David took out a white paper bag from a drawer and handed it to Michael.

"You have to regain your appetite. You're so skinny. Take two tablets before sleeping."

David petted Michael's cheeks by his palms.

"You cannot get thinner more than now."

"Yes, David."

Michael nodded and received the medicine's bag from David.

**David's study**

David called from the study after Michael went to his bedroom. He always considered about this plan, but didn't yet reach practice. However, David had to do something. Their surrounding has begun to be noisy everywhere suddenly. He could not ever lose Michael.

"Yes. I think you enough understand my request. I don't have much time for it. Unfortunately, yeah...I'm giving it up already. It's not... We cannot spend on it for several months. Uh-huh...I want to ask for it from now. Yes, tonight."

David was sunk to armchair for a while, and was lost in his thought. Is he going to do an irreparable thing? However, David's mind decided it when he looked into Michael's eyes staring at Brian Kinney.  
He needs it now.  
He has to do it now.  
David couldn't let go of Michael ever. He loved Michael so much. He thought that no one needed to understand it. He knew that he was helpless case.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Next morning: Michael's bedroom**

When Michael woke up, he thought that something was wrong. The sunlight to come in his room wasn't already morning sun. Michael was trying to get up hurriedly, but his limbs were heavy like clogged up in lead.

"I got sick again?"

Michael was disappointed. He repeated deep breathing to calm down himself. Though he was absent from the work without permission, it was strange that Rachel didn't even call and check him. David looked at his condition and may have arranged for him to take some rest. Michael thought that he has to try to get up at least. Firstly he had to grasp own situation. When Michael was trying to sit up onto the bed, he noticed something had happened to his body. Michael frowned at stabbing pain of his backside. Michael didn't remember that he had sex with David last night. Besides, this pain is unusual. It was something different. Michael touched his backside fearfully. He recognized soft cloth put from his right waist to the upper part of his ass. His pain seemed to come over somehow from there.

"What's this...?"

Michael muttered. Finally he got up and walked to a bathroom. Michael was startled at his own face that appeared into a large mirror of front of washstand. It was awfully pale and looked unhealthy.

"Who are you?"

He thought he was ugly. Michael wondered why David wants him so intensely. And why Brian is tender for him unbelievably?

Michael looked at his throbbing backside reflection in the mirror. Michael didn't understand what it was immediately. White large plaster was staining with blood. Michael shivered. What the hell happened? He had no memory at all. Michael made up his mind and ripped the plaster off carefully from his skin.  
When he noticed what was hid underneath plaster, Michael shook his head mutely. And after that, he continued crying out as having lost his sense.

"No...nonononoooooooooo!!"

Michael couldn't recover himself by what happened to him. This couldn't heal anymore. Michael's scream was changing to a sob. Michael tore off his cold body from bathroom's floor and succeeded in finally getting up.  
First thing, what came to Michael's mind was Brian's face. They did only short exchange on the cell-phone last night. The cause was Michael's strange sleepiness. Michael curled up in his bed and called to Brian's cell-phone last night. He was awfully tired and sleepy. Michael remembers that Brian worried about him really. Brian minded whether David didn't do a horrible thing to Michael. Michael said that there was nothing. It was only it that he remembered. Brian laughingly said to Michael.

"Michael, kid is time to go to bed."

Brian recommended Michael try to meet lawyer of his friend. Michael was trying to consider it willingly. However, everything was too late. A tiny hope left inside of Michael made a sound and fell apart. David completely controlled Michael in his will after all. Michael wasn't himself anymore. He was property of David. He was livestock. And finally David branded him. Michael thought that he could never see Brian again.

Michael bore excruciating pain and dressed somehow and grabbed cell phone in his hand. He called the only person whom he could rely on now.

"...Uncle Vic? It's me, Michael. Can I talk to you now? No...No...Uncle Vic, I'm so sorry. I...I cannot continue lie to you. I want you to help me....God...I can't stand anymore."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**David's office**

David thought about Michael in his mind while taking a look at interim statement book briefly.

He did it finally.

Honesty, David invited an engraver from Japan, and wanted to give Michael's beautiful skin an artistic gem. However, a Japanese tattoo takes very long time for that work. Besides, because engraver does hand-carving with a needle, they say that the pain is beyond imagination. David no longer had time, and didn't want to give such pain to Michael. David looked for a skilled tattoo artist in a town and asked the man for this work.

Michael was unconscious with the sleeping pills that David handed to him. David pretended that his doctor handed it so that Michael didn't doubt it. Michael didn't need to feel a pain during work. It was easy to let Michael believe his words. Strangely, Michael didn't know that he doubted David.

The tattoo artist praised Michael's alabaster skin highly. David wanted to carve a tattoo of his possession to Michael's beautiful skin. However, on the other hand, David was somewhat repulsed in adding to color to Michael's beautiful flawless skin.

David watched all of process of that work. Colors were inserted and a pink bloomed on Michael's skin. David witnessed his name being inscribed on Michael's body minutely. David's cock hardened in supreme bliss. Michael is completely his, throughout this life. Even if anyone fucked Michael, that man will discover his name to Michael's body. All of the men should realize that Michael is his possession. If it was Brian Kinney, David thought that it would be very pleasant.

David watched a desk clock. Around 4:00 pm. Michael may not yet awake from sleeping meds. When Michael noticed his tattoo, David wanted to be in there with Michael. Maybe he needs to placate Michael who is upset terribly. Also, David worried about if Michael escaped from him. However, even if Michael was awake, he cannot move around under influence of sleeping pills easily.

David exhaled his breath slowly and decided to make an effort to turn his concentration to documents.

---------------------------------TBC---------------------------------


End file.
